


Musutafu Ghoul

by Tylelo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, I like writing OP Izuku, Izuku has lighter green hair, Izuku is half ghoul, Izuku is slightly OP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylelo/pseuds/Tylelo
Summary: For decades, ghouls and humans have lived together. Kaneki never became a half ghoul and never met the people a Anteiku, never joined Aogiri and never formed 'G.O.A.T'. A few decades later humans got powers of their own, from ice to telekinesis. But what would happen if two star-crosses lovers meet. One a human with a minor telekinesis and the other an SS rated ghoul? Well obviously they fall for each other and have a child. The childs name was Midoriya Izuku. Will he become the half breed monster everyone believes he is? Or will he become a hero like his family wants?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that crossed my mind. I was gonna give him Kaneki's kagune but then the fact that he had green hair crossed my mind.

Ghouls have been around almost as long as the quirked population. Living ordinary lives. Attending school even making friends.

Except… they were nothing but normal… they couldn’t manifest a quirk and had both pinky toe joints. Instead they were born with red eyes and a biological weapon called a ‘Kagune’. They couldn’t eat normal food, instead they were forced to obtain nutrients from...

Hey mom? How’d meet my dad if he was a ghoul? Wouldn’t he had just eaten you?

Oh! Well that’s actually a neat story! It all started when I was walking home from my old cafe and 

~Flash Back

Inko was walking home from a normal day at work. She met a real nice man that day. But something was weird about him .He showed up everyday but only ever drank coffee? It wasn’t to odd since it’s a normal routine but he was there all day everyday. Never left and never ate. *CRUNCH* Startled by the sudden noise she nearly jumps out of her skin. Looking back at what made the noise she sees a man hunched over a pile of red liquid. The man with in question looks behind him locking eyes eyes with Inko. Those eyes. The beady red eyes. It was like they were digging into her very soul. She couldn’t stand it. Deciding to run away she quickly turns heel and starts to run from the man who was confirmed as a ghoul.

A ghoul is a man eating monster that had to feed once every month. Luckily for her it looked like this one had just eaten so maybe she might get to live. Maybe…

Unfortunately the universe had other plans in store for her. The ghoul behind her bared it’s tendrils down at her and attempted grabbing her by the arms and legs. But something happened before it did. She heard a quick swipe and what sounded like something getting splattered over something. Opening her eyes up she’s incredibly startled by the rolling head going past her. Even more so by the fact that it was the head of the ghoul that was chasing her just before. 

‘But how? The only things capable of killing a ghoul is either another ghouls kagune or a high ranking hero? Could it be a pro hero? There’s no way that a ghoul saed me. It must have been a hero then!’ But looking back she’s greatly disappointed by the sight of a man hunched over on his hands and knees with a flaming wing coming out of of shoulder and a red spike arm turning to white at the end. Looking back at his face she realizes it’s the man that was alway at the cafe during the day. The man was rather more on the slim side unlike most other male ghouls. Retracting his kagune she can see that he has a large hole in the upper shoulder regions of his shirt now.

The man gets up and fearing the worst, Inko closes her eyes waiting for him to do the same to her. She knows she can’t outrun an ukaku. They were built to be fast. But to her surprise nothing happens. Looking back at the man she sees that he’s now walking away in the opposite direction as if nothing happened. Inko isn’t satisfied with this and decides to get an answer. 

So running up to the man before he can completely disappear in the fog of night she says “H-Hey! Where do you thin your going? W-Weren’t you gonna eat me? N-Not that I’m complaining I just wanted to know why you saved me?” She says catching up to the man in question.

“Look lady. I don’t want any trouble. I just saved you for the sake of it. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to skip town again.” He says before looking depressed and looking at the ground in front of him and whispering “I just can’t seem to shake that habit, can I?”

Inko manages to pick up on it and only gets more and more curious. So as a way to get answers and maybe get to know him better she decides to offer him a favor. “Ya’know, you won’t get very far with that tear in your shirt. At least let me sew it up and let you stay at my place for a little while. You know, as a way to repay you for saving my life and all that.” She says with a passive look while looking up to try and get a better look at the mans face. The man looked to be about in his early twenties, just like her, he had small freckles mirroring under both is eyes and red eyes, for obvious reasons. His hair was really curly and long with a light grey color. He’s about a half a foot taller than her as well. She honestly thinks it’s kinda cute. Well except for the eyes. After that thought she can feel her face heating up and the fact that she had just invited him in her home and the fact that he just saved her life.

The man only bats an eye at her and gets a look on his face before saying “So you’re willing to let a monster like me in your own home. Even if I just saved your life that still wouldn’t be the smart thing to do, not everybody thinks like that ya’know.” He says with his hands in his pockets and looking back at his shoulder blades. “But your right. I won’t get very far with this.” He says looking back at the torn cloth on his back.

“W-Well I’m glad you were able to see things my way. Just know that I won’t judge you because of what you are but what you can be. And so far I see the man who saved me.” She says with a small smile forming on her lips before leading him back to her apartment.

“By the way, I never got your name? I’m Inko Midoriya.”

“Hisashi. Just Hisashi.”

~Next morning

“And so this morning a man found a decapitated corpse with the head laying just a few feet away from it. It was later confirmed that this was the body of a ghoul that was slain by another ghoul due to no heroes in the area have claimed the kill all saying that ‘they’d be to terrified to face a ghoul head on. Even if it wasn’t and S Rank.’ And any ghoul with a rating of B and under would be fine for them but this ghoul was a rank A ghoul says experts. Going to one now-” Says the new lady before getting cut off by a man with red eyes.

“You know. If you were able to beat an A rank ghoul that easily then it makes me wonder what your rank is?” Asks Inko while sewing up a patch in the man shirt. Speaking of which she couldn’t stop blushing because now the guy she was sitting next to was shirtless and despite his small figure he was actually well built with many scars adorning his upper torso and one large scar going straight across both shoulder blades. It looked like he someone had attempted to remove his kagune at one point but failed. Hard.

“I don’t have a rating. I’ve never been seen by any pro heroes or caught on video long enough for anyone to realize that I was the same person as the other videos. But if I had to guess I’d say S maybe double S?” He says in his bland tone of voice as if it wasn’t that big a deal.

Inko nearly chokes on her spit. She just let an S possible SS rated ghoul in her home at night and didn’t even realize it until Just NOW! He could have killed her at anytime. These are the guidelines of what’s going through her head as she looks at him in a completely new light. She decides to not comment on it and move onto a different subject. Such as… what type of food did h- wait, no. Maybe how he got his food without getting caught? Yeah that’s it.

“So Hisashi. If your a ghoul, then how do you get your food without getting caught?” She asks looking away from what she’s doing. Which was mitsake since she then pokes her hand with the needle.

“Easy. Since I’m on the stronger end of the spectrum it’s easy for me to hunt down other ghouls. I had just eaten before I found you so I didn’t need to eat the other guy. But still.” He says showing a bit of emotion at least. This gives Ink and idea on how she can get him to open up a bit more. She never was much of a flirt but with a few lessons from her friend Mitsuki she’ll surely be able to get him to open up around her. But first find out why h’es so closed up in the first place.

“Hey. Why are you so locked up anyways?” She asked the man with a little pout at the lip and a stern look in her eyes. Only her eyes?

“It’s a long complicated story but basically when you live the way we do then you just sorta, I dunno, leave society.” He says with a little sadness in his voice at the end. This isn’t what she wanted! This was only going to make things worse between them! She needed those lessons and fast.

Looking at the clock she decides that she should be getting for work now and decides to finish the sewing later when she gets home. Sighing in irritation she says “I’ll be back later and I’ll get some fabric on my way back. You sure lost quite a bit of it when you used your kagune last night. I’ll also wash your clothes with mine. Until then just wait here and take a shower would you? You smell like blood.” She says grabbing her keys and purse and leaving for the door.

Now that she’s gone the man reaches for the remote while thinking ‘She’s really weird. We’ve only really known each other for a few hours and she’s acting like we’re married. But I have to admit she smells… interesting. Like a female ghoul without the kagune. Maybe she has some distant ghoul relatives she doesn’t know about? It’s not impossible to think about. But there’s only ever been a handful of one eyes in the past two centuries that ghouls and quirks have existed.’

“Well I guess I’d better go be a ‘hospitable’ guest then.” He says getting up and heading for the door.

~Present Time

Wow. Dad seems like a real nice guy. I hope I get to meet him someday!

U-Um… Izuku. I’m afraid that y-you won’t get to meet your father anytime soon. H-He’s dead.

*shocked face* What!? B-But how’d he die? From what you’ve told me he was incredibly strong! Who could have killed him?!

Izuku. Honey. I hope that this won’t affect how you look at the world but your father was killed by a group of heroes.

~Flash Back

Inko had finally managed to get Hisashi to open up and, well, they had fallen for each other. Inko and Hisashi had been an active couple and Inko had gotten pregnant. Oh how she was so overjoyed by the news! That was until Hisashi told her something.

Hisashi seemed just as happy at first but then a cruel reality dawned upon him. Humans and Ghouls can’t have children and if they did the child would become half monster half human. And the chances of that were One out of Hundreds. He REALLY didn’t want to have to break the news to her but he had to do it sooner or later.

Looking at his gleeful lover he steel’s his resolve and says her name. “Inko. We need to talk about the baby.”

“Oh I know! It’s gonna be hard explaining why it’s gonna be the way it is. We don’t even know if it’ll be human or ghoul. A girl or a boy. But I promise that I’ll make this work. No Matter What!” She says with determination in her eyes. It truly breaks Hisashi’s will. 

Looking away from her so he doesn’t show the tears he’s shedding before this he continues. “N-No Inko. That’s not it. A Human and a ghoul like me can’t have children. The chances of having a half ghoul half human is only one maybe two every hundred years! The child won’t come out alive! We’d Need A Miracle For It To Work!” He says between sobs.

Inko looks heart broken. She can’t believe that her first child is gonna die no matter what she did to prevent it. She’s finally got a family and now the world is gonna take it away from her.

She won’t think like that! She made a promise to Hisashi and herself that she’d make it work no matter what she did! With a new determination she looks back Hisashi, cups one of his cheeks in her hand and says “Hisashi. I already made a promise that’d I’d make it work. I’ve already got one miracle in my life. Now let’s make another.”

Hisashi remembers why he fell for her now. Her determination. Her optimism. She was the exact opposite of him in almost every way possible. But they still fell for each other. And nothings gonna change that. He nods his head with the same determination as his lover.

~8 Months Later

Inko was in her kitchen cleaning her dishes and Hisashi was out hunting for his own food. She was enjoying her afternoon that day. Nothing happened. Nothing. It’s like they were gonna be the perfect little family. One wife. One Husband. And one son. Inko was hoping for a girl but after a few scan she learned that the child had taken after it’s father. She also knew that the chances of another one like it was astronomically small and she accepted that. She knew the world wasn’t gonna give her another chance like this but just one was plenty good for her. She loved her little one eye. Her little one eyed prince.

A few minutes pass and now she’s doing her normal stretch’s. If the baby was gonna make it, it HAD to be healthy. Especially now that she’s 8 months pregnant with it. Only one more month of this routine and she’d have her baby and hisashi in her arms. After a few stretches she hears a ring at the door and goes to see who it was. To her surprise it was an officer and two pro heroes. The top two pro heroes. Endeavor and All Might.

Fearing the worst case scenario she opens the door and allows them into the house and offers them a drink. They refuse with two no thank yous and a grunt as a reply.

“Ms.Midoriya. We’re here to discuss something that happened earlier today. One we’ve recently discovered your husband was a ghoul. Were you aware of this?” Asked the detective pulling out a clipboard with a pen attached to it.

Seeing one of her worst fears is realized she has to answer truthfully. If she lies then she could also be arrested. So with shaky breaths she says “Yes. I was aware that he was a ghoul. B-But he saved my life once and I asked him why he did it. And he told me that he couldn’t just sit there and watch as an innocent person died. He Also told me that he didn’t hunt people but hunted other ghouls. He didn’t want to hurt anyone all he wanted to do was live a peaceful life. I know you probably won’t believe me but it’s the truth.” She says in a panicked voice trying to convince them that he was innocent.

The detectives absolutely shocked. The womens not lying. If she were then his quirk would have triggered. Turning his head to the #1 hero and nodding it he sees that his eyes have also widened and despair is evident in his eyes. Shortly after he writes a few notes on his paper about the man in question.

Endeavor didn’t catch the message instead he goes hostile and tries arresting her. Raising his flaming hand he faces the palm at Inko’s face and states “Midoriya Inko. You are being placed under arrest for harboring a ghoul in your own home. If you comply with my wishes then you might get out of this ali-” He’s cutoff by All Might grabbing his wrist and squeezing. He soon sees that the detective has also gotten between him and the women. The look in both their eyes tells him that they promise pain if he doesn’t stand down.

Still not understanding the situation at hand he retaliates. “All Might. Tsukauchi. What do you think your doing?” He says between grunts. “This woman was harboring a monster and your just gonna let her off the hook like that?” 

“That monster your referring to saved many lives, not just today, but many other times as well. Detective Naomasa, if you would confirm this then that would be appreciated.” Says All Might tightening his grip on his number two’s wrist.

“It’s true. If she had lied even once during that speech then my quirk would have picked up on it. I promise you that Hisashi Midoriya was a much greater hero than are.” He says angering the flame hero.

“Two more things Ms.Midoriya. First who’s child is that?” He asked referring to Inko’s pregnant belly.

“I-It’s Hisashis.” She says still shaken by the whole episode that the top two heroes just had.

“Right. Ms.Midoriya, we’re sorry to inform you that your husband has been found dead in Tokyo city. He was killed in a crossfire between a villain and the heroes. Just know that he died saving many people from being held as hostages by the villain.” Says the detective.

Inko can’t believe what she’s hearing. Hisashi was a strong as a top pro hero! How could he have just died like that?! Who could have done this?!

During Inko’s inner conflict she hadn’t noticed that the three people had left the building and that she was now all alone.

Silently crying to herself she makes another promise to not herself and not Hisashi. Holding her belly she whispers “I promise. I won’t ever let anything get you to. My little prince.”

~Present Time

I hope you don’t think any lower of the heroes.

I-I don’t think any lower of them. Only Endeavor and the villain who killed him. You know, you sure made a lot of promises back then. How about I make a promise now.

“I won’t die. I’ll become the greatest hero and I’ll make you proud of me!”

Izuku. I hope you know I love you. My one eyed prince.


	2. Origin of a Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 6 years since Hisashi Midoriya died and Inko’s been doing her best for her son. Due to circumstances and legal reasons the government has been sending the Midoriya’s one ‘meal’ for Izuku once a month. They’ve been doing their best to make sure that nobody that they don’t trust knows about his who his father was. But things didn’t go so well when they told the Bakugou’s.

~Bakugou Households

A small boy with pastel green hair is walking along with his mother who has a darker shade of her son’s hair. They got a call from the Bakugou’s saying that Katsuki wanted to have a playdate. At this point in time, Izuku’s regeneration has been written off as a quirk so Not that Katsuki would call it a playdate though. With her son in to behind her, she knocks on the door to make their presence known. She didn’t get to knock a second time because as if someone was waiting at the door to welcome them it was swung open with a loud bang against the wall and there stood Katsuki Bakugou.

“Hey, Izuku! Glad to see you could make it! Come one! I’ve got something to show you!” He says leading the green haired ghoul to his room.

As they’re leaving Mitsuki to come up to Inko and decides to welcome her to her home. “Greetings Ms.Midoriya. Welcome to my humble abode.” She says faking a bow. Inko laughs at the contrast of the mother’s welcome to the sons.

~Katsukis Room

“So you know how old hag took me one a business trip last week and the new All Might game came out?” Says Bakugou now that the two were in his room.

“Yeah? DIdn’t that game got released in Tokyo? Wait, don’t tell me!”

“That’s Right! Mom got me the game while we were in Tokyo! Come on! Let’s play!” He says grabbing the controller.

~Roughly 2 Hours Later

“Katsuki! Izuku! Foods Here! C’mon We Ordered Pizza!” Shout and impatient Mitsuki.

Knowing how dangerous his mom can be when she’s mad Katsuki makes a mad dash for the kitchen leaving the controller. When they get there most of them grab a slice.

“Hey Izuku, why doesn’t anyone ever see you eat? You’ve gotta get hungry sometimes. It’s not like your a ghoul. After all, your mom’s a human and you have a regeneration quirk?” Asks Katsuki between bites of pizza only to get hit on the head by his mother.

“MIND YOUR MANNERS!”

”MAKE ME! OLD HAG!”

”*sigh* But he is right Izuku. You have to get hungry sooner than later. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat anything. Not even cake at your birthday. Besides, don’t regeneration quirks need lots of nutrients to work?” She asked in a concerned and curious tone.

Thinking that Izuku might not have an answer for that, Inko intervenes and says “He says it’s so he can train his quirk to heal without using as much energy. I don’t quite understand how quirks work and Hisashi never really explained it to me so I couldn’t tell ya’ otherwise.”

“But surely he has to get hungry watching all of us eat around him? I’m sure it won’t hurt if he just has one little-” She says trying to put a piece of food into his mouth. But she gets cut off when he suddenly throws it all back up.

“OH MY GOD! INKO! WHAT’S GOING ON WITH YOUR S-” She gets cut off again by the glowing red eye on the right side of his face.

“I-Izuku? W-Why is your eye red? W-What the hell’s going on?” Asks Katsuki horrified by the idea of a ghoul simply being in his presence. And even more so when he realizes he could have killed him when they were playing the game. ‘He must have already e-eaten this month.’

Knowing that the secret is out now both the Midoriya’s begin to tear up. “M-Mitsuki. Remember when I asked if you could teach me how to get men to open up more? The guy I interested in, Hisashi, He Was A Ghoul! Izuku’s a half-ghoul. It’s why only one of his eyes are red and the others still green.” Says Inko in between nervous sobs.

Katsuki’s about to piss himself. He’s been best friends with a ghoul, no, he’s not a ghoul, he’s a half breed monster! He doesn’t want to risk being the victim of a ghoul, he hasn’t even started his path to being the number one hero yet.

He looks down and away from his former best friend, letting his hair and the shadows cover his eyes before saying “Izuku. Get out. Now.”

Said child looks back up at him with his green and red, teary eyes and with a shaky voice says “K-Kacchan? You don’t m-”

“I Do Mean It Izuku! I’m Not Gonna Be Friends With A Monster Like You! Your Not Even A Monster! Your Just A Half Breed! Now Get Out!” He says with his eyes tearing just at the edges.

A few days later, when school finally starts back up, Bakugou decided to let everyone in the school know what he was. Some of them were scared shittless while others remained indifferent, most of them were ghouls but even then some were shocked. Izuku didn’t smell like a normal ghoul, he smelled like a human with ghoul traits every here and there. Very few humans actually didn’t mind that he was a ghoul but they still didn’t want to risk it nor did they want to be outcast just like him.

Katsuki eventually gave up on calling him Izuku and moved on to calling him half breed. Sooner then later everyone joined in. They would have tried getting a pro-hero to take care of him for good but were greatly disappointed to find out that the government had decided to take legal protection over him. Not that it stopped them from hating, fearing and bullying him, it only prevented the heroes and police from killing him. Eventually, the teachers decided to join in on some of it as well.

Out of school some people actually attempted to kill him but luckily for him, ukaku variants were fast and being a half breed made him even stronger than a normal ghoul. The people who were caught trying to do so were arrested on the account of attacking an innocent child. Bold print on ‘innocent’.

Ever since the loss of his best friend, Katsuki started bullying other kids as well. Izuku tried to help them but everyone just screamed and ran, the only ones who stayed were other ghoul children and even then it didn’t make much a difference.

This went on for the next 8 years until one final day in Aldera middle school.

“Now then. You’re all in your third year of middle school so I would suggest you all start thinking logically about what your career's are gonna be.” 

Pause for dramatic effect.

“Ah Who Am I Kidding! I Know You All Want To Get Into The Hero Course!” Yells the teacher while throwing his stack of papers into the air. Every single student decided that it was their queue to demonstrate their quirks. One had a mutation quirk that made his skin rock hard while others just had simple sensory quirks. Anyone other then that was either quirkless, could make things go boom or was a ghoul.

“HEY TEACH! DON’T LUMP ME IN WITH THE REST OF THESE REJECTS! I’M THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT HAS WHAT IT TAKES IN THE HERO COURSE!” Yells an egotistic Blonde named Bakugou Katsuki.

Flinching a small bit at his student's sudden outburst, the teacher says “Oh yeah. Bakugou it says here that you're aiming for U-U.A.” Getting all of the other student's attention.

Everyone’s quiet for what seems like hours until they start murmuring amongst one another.

“U.A? Isn’t that, like, the top hero school in Japan?”

“Does he really think he’s got what it takes?”

“Sure he’s got an ideal quirk. But the acceptance rate it less than 3 percent every year there.”

The teachers conflicted on whether he should or shouldn’t tell them about this next piece of information. He could very easily die from this if things went south.

Deciding to say fuck it yolo bitches he says “O-Oh yeah. Isn’t M-Midoriya planning to attend U.A as well?” He’s clearly afraid of the child sitting in the back of the room. Said pre-teen now has long hair that reached down to the center of his shoulder blades. Everything else is just like everyone else except for his height.

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

*BOOM* “HALF BREED! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT THEY’D A MONSTER LIKE YOU I N THERE WITH HEROES!? DO YOU REALLY THINK THINK THAT I’D JUST LET YOU RUB SHOULDERS WITH ME!?!”

“K-Kacchan! I’m Not Trying To Compete Against You! I Swear! It’s just that… ever since we were little i-it’s been my dream to attend U.A high school.” he says clearly afraid of his peer even though it’s a well-known fact that neither would be able to actually kill one another. Well maybe one of them would win. But that’s for a later chapter.

 

Deciding that he’d have to do something about this later that can’t be done in school hours. So heading back to his seat surprising everyone in the room the teacher decides to continue.

~After School Hours

Their last class had just ended and now most of everyone was gone home except for Izuku still working on some of his notes. Besides, if he were to go out now he’d surely be challenged to the death. He didn’t feel like that right now. Other than him though, it was just Bakugou, some of his lackeys and some girl in the back of the room

“Well, I guess that’s it for now.” He says packing the last of his notebooks. But before he could put the final book in his bag he smells nitroglycerin coming towards him and quickly pulls it back away from the incoming smell. Looking back to the smell he sees an annoyed Bakugou with his hand where his notebook once was.

“Shityy Half Breed. I’m gonna blow to hell and back. Got that? If you don’t revoke your application to U.A by next week your fuckin dead. Got that. Don’t give a damn if your under government watch or anything. Every great hero is known for doing the incredible before actually going pro. I’ll be the only one to get into U.A from this shitty high school and ain’t no one gonna get in my way. Not even a half breed like you.” He says with a hint of self-satisfaction and pride.

Izuku decides that now would probably be a good time for intimidation. So activating hs Kakugan, scaring off the girl in the back of the room and making the two lackeys nearly piss themselves while Bakugou just has a shocked face quickly replaced by even more satisfaction he says “Kacchan. I’m not going to U.A so I can compete with you nor am I going to be number one out of ego or pride. I’m going so I can honor my father and do what he did. Protect and save those who can’t. Now if you’d excuse me I’ll be go-*BOOM*” He doesn’t get to finish because an explosion interrupts him. There goes his chance for some self-confidence.

“Look here ya’ shitty half breed. Cancel that god damn application and I’ll consider letting you live. I’m not guaranteeing anything though. Who knows? Maybe if you take a swan dive off the roof you might be reborn as a human in your next life? Not that it would kill you, not from this height.” He says before leading the other two people out of the room to who the hell knows where.

Sighing in defeat, he decides to grab his bag and head for the door. On his way out he stops to look at the koi fish in front of the school. For some reason, it reminds him of this world that can only see in black and white. What’s good and bad. What’s a ghoul and a human. What’s a villain and what’s a hero. Maybe he could write a book?

He decides to store that idea for a later date. For now, he needs to get home. Walking under a small underpass he begins to think. ‘Stupid Kacchan. What if I had actually decided to find a height I could die from? Would he even care? Who am I kidding? Of course, he wouldn’t. Not for someone who has no place in this world. Not for Ghouls.Or Humans.’

Now done with his thoughts he can hear a gurgling coming from under the manhole cover. As he turns around he can see a green tentacle flying at him. Was that a Bikaku? Rinkaku? Looking at the source he sees he was wrong both times. It’s actually a mutation quirk that changes the user's body to slime.

Gurgling out “Heh. A medium sized invisibility cloak? Good enough to hide from him.” It says rearing back at lunging at the boy. But when it latches onto the boy's body it’s incredibly startled by the ghoul DNA it can feel and even more confused by the human DNA mixed in with it. “Hey kid? What the hell are you?” It says letting part of its body open up so only the boys face ip visible. The boy doesn’t give out a verbal response and just opens his eyes to show the one green eye and the other

“W-WHY THE HELL IS ONLY ONE OF YOUR EYES RED?! WHAT THE HE-””DETROIT SMAAASHHH!” Are the following words after seeing the boys eyes. After the smash, both the sludge villain and the boy in its grasp lose conscientious with the last scene of his vision being a large man with spiky blonde hair.

~All Might POV

‘Damn. I can’t believe how long I’ve been chasing this villain. I’ve been running through these sewers for almost 3 hours now.’ He thinks as he hears a manhole cover open up ahead and hears him say something about a medium sized cloak. ‘Did he go up top? And did he just say he found a hiding place?’

Arriving on the surface he sees that the villain has taken a young child hostage and hears him say something about his eyes. Not wasting any time then he already has he rears his fist back and swings at the villain, splattering it and knocking out the boy together. He needed to do so in order to hit the villain otherwise he would have never caught him.

~30 Minutes Later

Due to Izuku’s natural endurance and his regeneration ability he’s able to wake up much sooner than he would have if he were human. Good thing to, he wouldn’t have been meeting All Might here if he hadn’t been half ghoul.

“OHMYGOD!IT’S REALLYALLMIGHT!I’MSUCHAHUGEFAN!MAYIPLEASEHAVEYOURAUTOGRAPH?!” He yells out all at once. But when he looks at the shocked look on his idols face he quickly realizes that he hadn’t removed his kakugan yet. Looking down with tears in his eyes at the idea of his own idol hating him. He didn’t even get to ask his question, but now he had some different questions for him.

“I’m sorry for being this way. I really didn’t want to be a half breed but when your mother’s a human and your fathers a ghoul, it’s only natural right?”

Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in All Might’s head. Getting a look at the boy's hair and the one red eye he quickly asks “Your a half breed huh? Tell me, your name wouldn’t happen to be Midoriya would it?” He asks quickly regretting how he put it because now the boy only seemed to get even more depressed.

“So news about me has spread that far ahead huh? Yes, my names Midoriya Izuku. I was going to ask you what your opinion on ghouls was but I don’t think that’s necass-hmph?” He says getting cut off by a hand placing itself on his shoulder.

“Young man. If your mother’s name is Inko and your father’s name is Hisashi, then I don’t resent you at all. This information wasn’t given to the public, but your father, a full-blooded ghoul, was the savior of many people, humans included, I would never consider him or his offspring as a monster. Even if they are a half breed. And as for my opinion on ghouls, it depends on what ghoul it is. If we’re talking about your father then I would surely say he was a great person. But if we’re talking about the ancient group known as ‘Aogiri Tree’ then I would say that they were indeed monsters. If you’ve only lived as a normal child for your life then I promise you that I’d feel the same about you as I do your father.” He says reassuring the boy. He just hopes that some other people also felt the same as him.

Suddenly he felt his chest swell up just a bit. A telltale sign that he was running out f time. He had to go. Now.

“Well, it was nice meeting you my boy! But I have to be on my way now! For a Hero isn’t just battling Evil. So Now! I’m Off! LIKE A MAJESTIC EAGLE SASQUATCH!” He yells leaping off into the air.

Izuku’s having an inner conflict. He still had one more question to ask him. Latching onto his leg just as he jumps into the air.

‘That’s funny? I feel a bit heavier than usua-WHAT THE HELL?!’ Thinks All Might looking down to see the kid’s latched onto his leg.

“Look Kid I’m all about my fans but this is ridiculous! Now let go I have to be somewhere!”

“But If I Let Go I’ll Die From This Height!”

‘Shit. He’s right.’

“Okay. I’m gonna land on that roof over there and let you off. But don’t grab ahold of me this time!” He says before coughing up blood. ‘Shit’. Izuku takes notice of this.

Landing on the roof the kid gets off of him and looks at him with worried eyes. “All Might!? Why’d were you coughing up blood?!” He says with tears just threatening to spill over.

It doesn’t take a pro to know that ghouls have heightened senses. He can’t believe that he forgot about one of the basics. “Dammit. I have to tell you now.” He says deflating into his skeletal form.

“A-All Might?! But whe-wha-?” Izuku’s stunned. All Might was just here with him less than five seconds ago. He knows that this is All Might because of the smell, it’s just that he’s shocked that his idol is, just, well…

“I know what you’re thinking. You see this form I’m in is currently is the result of this injury.” He says pulling up the side of his shirt to reveal a scar covering over half of his torso. Seeing the boys eyes widen indicating that he’s already processed what it means he continues. “5 years ago, I got in a battle with possibly the strongest villain to have ever existed. It took my stomach and half my lung. The fight was kept secret from the public so no one knows who did this to me. Only me and a select few people know who and about this injury, and none of them are in the top 5 pro heroes.” He says with more than some disappointment in his voice.

Izuku looks at the scar and, unlike a normal ghoul seeing it’s injured prey, he starts to think of a way to help. He knows that his kakuja can heal people but he’s never actually needed to use it and he also doesn’t know if it can heal organs either.

Looking at the lanky man before him he thinks ‘If I can’t help the man in front of me then how can I be a hero’

“A-All Might. I think I might be able to h-help you, I just need permission to use my kak-kagune. I’m a natural born half ghoul so I can use my kagune to do more than any other ghouls. My lets me heal people but I don’t know if I can regenerate organs in other people.”

All Might’s starstruck by what just heard. Never has he heard of any healers that could regenerate organs and here’s the child saying that he was able to heal him, even if just a little, he won’t take up this second chance that has been given to him. Temporarily transforming into his muscle form and making the boy flinch just a little he says “OF COURSE!”

After recollecting himself, Izuku process’s the fact that he was just given permission to use his Kakuja by the number one pro. Taking off the upper part of his uniform and gesturing for the hero to raise the left side of his shirt he gets ready to release his 25% kakuja. Just enough for healing.

Connecting himself to the area that All Might’s injury is located he starts to concentrate on rebuilding the missing organs. It takes a few minutes to finish but All Might can feel his body returning back to its full health. Looking down at the child he can see that he’s struggling to maintain his kagune. ‘If this boys going to be a hero, then he needs to learn to maintain this form of his kagune.’

Once the healing process is complete a few things happen. One, All Might buffs up to his original strength with the strength he had back in his prime, two Izuku’s hungry, not enough to actually want something to eat though and third a large explosion goes off not too far from them. They both seemingly disappear with Izuku’s eye still red. ‘Dammit. I lost my eye patch.’

~DownTown Musutafu

“I just can’t process how that shitty half breed can even dream of getting into U.A. There’s no WAY that they’d let a ghoul attend the hero course! He’d be executed just for using his kagune the moment he attempts using it without a pro’s permission.” Rants on the blonde student in the alleyway when a bottle with some green liquid hits him on the head and the top bust off.

“What the he-””Hehe. The same kid who prevented me from escaping that man is also the same kid who got me free. And now I’ve got an even Better vessel to carry me!” Says the sludge villain lunging at the red-eyed blonde.

A few minutes pass and Bakugou’s been held for half that time. The sludge villains trying to take him over and it already got control over his quirk and blasted a hero trying to get close to him! Suddenly he sees a tall, bulky, blonde man appear in front of the crowd and an even more sudden flash of green making everyone’s eyes go wide, including the blonde who was getting ready to say something flashy and the blonde man appears before the sludge villain with a height rivaling its own.

“DETROIT! SMASH!” Yells the blonde man swinging his fist up in a spiral manner. The after effect of the punch was a spiral of wind shaping the clouds around in a similar manner and making it storm.

Everyone’s shocked by what just happened. One second there was a villain with a hostage and the next the villain was replaced with a storm and the number one hero. Even more so by how he was able to change the weather with a single punch.

All Might was standing at his highest point in years. If he were still injured then he would have never been able to save the boy just then. Not that he really cared right now. What no one saw was the boy with green hair. He was there and attempted to help the other boy. ‘Maybe. Just maybe. I’ll have to speak to Nezu about it. But if I’m correct then that boys human DNA works the way I’m thinking then I may have found my successor.’

~Way Home

Izuku’s finally got the vote of confidence he’s been looking for. Being praised by the Number One Pro will have that effect on some people. As if Katsuki had a mind-reading quirk, he came around the corner just to try and bring him back down.

“LOOK HERE, YOU SHITTTY HALF BREED! I DIDN’T NEED YOUR HELP BACK THERE! EVEN ALL MIGHT WAS THERE TO SAVE ME! AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT DUMB ASS SMILE ON YOUR FACE?! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU SHOWED UP IT MAKES YOU A HERO?!” He yells acting intimidating. Izuku, on the other hand, isn’t really affected by his words anymore since he now has All Might’s support. He would tell him about the autograph he got from him, but knowing Kacchan, he’d just rip it up or take it so he can sell it to someone else.

“Hey Kacchan” He begins “It’s good to see you too. Having a good day? *Crack*” He says popping his knuckle with just his finger. It’s a telltale sign that he’s irritated. He says it helps him cool off a bit with the ‘satisfaction’ of the sound accompanied by the feeling in his hand.

“Don’t think that I’m just gonna consider you a friend again just because you showed up at the damn attack. You're still just gonna be the first shitty monster that I take down as a hero.” He says before stuffing his hands on his pockets and walking away. 

Izuku decides that he’ll be going home now.

~U.A Principle Office

“Yes. I do agree. Mirio Togata is a very exceptional student but I don’t think that he’s quite right for the responsibility of inheriting One for All. Very well I'll set up a meeting between him and All Might this following year. He said that he’d take up a job here looking for a successor. Thank you very much Sir Nighteye. You still don’t trust All Might for the job of looking for a successor? Well, I’m sorry, but ever since Mirio’s parents were killed by ghouls he hasn’t been as heroic as before.” Says The principle before hanging up A few more moments pass before he hears a knocking on the door. “Come In!”

At this signal, the door opens to reveal the muscular form of All Might. Nezu’s rather surprised. He wasn’t expecting to see this form right now. He had been keeping track of All Mights time and he had already used the three hours he had. How was he still holding that form?

The booming voice of the blonde man snaps him out of his mental rant. “HAHAHAHA! I AM HERE BECAUSE I WAS HEALED! *ahem* Nezu sir. I have to talk to you about something. Something serious.” He says with his smile fading just a little.

After a few minutes pass and Nezu understands the situation at hand he says “I see. All Might, you said that this boy was a half-ghoul and you weren’t sure if he’d be able to inherit One for All because of his ghoul half? I believe that if you were to give him the quirk then he’d get the same level of strength as you. And you say he used his Kagune to heal you?” Gesturing to It’s possible to heal wounds as a ghoul, but it requires a large amount of RC. I’ve heard about this Midoriya Izuku and know about his situation. The government’s been giving him the remains of ghouls, after their kagunes been extracted of course. I find it safe to assume that he has a kakuja and that’s what he used to heal you for it’s not possible to heal others without one. And if you wish to train him to give him your quirk then you’ll have to bring him here so he can train his kagune ad kakuja for better use. He can’t be a proper hero if he doesn’t learn to use bis full strength.” He says getting a shocked face from All Might.

“You mean that he’s never actually used his kakuja properly? He must have used his kagune quite a bit if he’s able to keep a hold of it like that. We’ll have to find out how he manages to practice his control.”

Little did they know, was that Izuku was out ‘practicing’ as they spoke.

~Musutafu Mall

Izuku and a group of other people were walking through the mall. It was way past closing time and no one was around. Luckily the security knew perfectly well what they were here for, and they were in on it. They were all wearing masks that would hide their faces. Some were based off animals and others were just basic mask. But Izuku didn’t really have any sort of mask or anything like that. All he had was a small, red jacket with a phoenix design on the back of it with some ears poking out the top and some bandages covering the rest of his body. Other than his right eye of course.

One of said guards leads them to the back of one of the stores on the bottom floor and opens a door. What was on the other side of the door was rather interesting if you asked anybody on the outside. But for Izuku and his group, it was their usual hang out spot.

Walking through the door there met with stadium lights, a batting cage, a podium and some bleachers to hold the audience. The man at the top of the podium was wearing a mask that covered ¾ of his face with the missing quarter on the bottom left corner of the mask mirrored by a smile on the other side. He had a red target in the center of his forehead and black lenses covering both his eyes only letting the glow of his red eyes through them. He wore a black tuxedo with a red tie around the rest of him.

Standing at the top of the podium, he pulls some lever that lowers a microphone just a few feet above the podium. Snatching it out of the air he holds it up and says “WELCOME BACK TO THE CANNIBALS PIT! I’M GLAD TO SEE THAT WE HAVE SOME NEW MASKS IN HERE! NOT THAT ANY OF THEM WILL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT OUR CURRENT CHAMPION!”

That’s his queue. Walking out onto the stage he removes his hood revealing his green hair and removing the shadow’s hiding his face to reveal that it was also covered in bandages. He tilts his head just a little to the side. He wears this mask, not to hide who he is, but so he can get past the nervousness that he’d get in any other situation. Now that they can hear the crowd cheering on his name ‘The One-Eyed Prince’, the announcer continues to the competitor.

“AND IN THIS CORNER OF THE RING! WE HAVE ONE OF OUR NEWEST COMPETITOR’S! THE MONSTER OF TOKYO! WE HAVE JASON!” He yells introducing a man who was probably a decade older than Izuku. He wore a hockey mask and a white suit with a yellow tie. But he clearly wasn’t the real Jason from the dark ages of Tokyo, he died ages ago in an Aogiri raid. This man was much shorter and had a different hair color then the blonde. No, he had dark black hair that was cut short on the sides and long on the top. He clearly was a fan of Yamori if you asked anyone else.

“PLACE YOUR BETS NOW FOLKS! WILL HISTORY REPEAT ITSELF AND THE UKAKU USING ONE EYE COME OUT ON TOP?! OR WILL THE SERIAL KILLER OF THE ELEVENTH WARD BE VICTORIOUS?! PLACE YOUR BETS NOW FOLKS! BECAUSE WE’RE STARTING THIS ROUND! NOW!”

At this announcement the crowd began to roar in cheers and the two competitor’s immediately charged at one another. While the man in the suit was fast, he wasn’t fast enough to keep up with the one eye. It was a well known fact that Ukaku’s were the fastest ghouls in the world. Very few people could actually keep up. In Izuku’s case, only All Might was able to beat him in a speed contest. Using this information, he leaps up onto the top of the cage hanging upside down and looking down at his opponent. Apparently he was more like Jason the they had anticipated, because seeing as he wasn’t able to reach his opponent anymore, he releases his rinkaku and fires it at him.

Izuku’s surprised by how similar the two are. Deciding not to take on a rinkaku head on, he releases his own kagune and fires it back at the incoming attack. His projectiles are clearly the stronger weapon, because now the other kagunes got a good amount of holes on it.

Jumping back down from his perch, he lands on the opposite side of the ring from ‘Jason’. The two stare each other down making the crowd grow silent. They both raise their hands with one finger on top of the other out to the center of their chest and *Crack*. They both charge at one another at speeds that not even some of the ghouls in the crowd could keep up with. When the two of them settle down again they can see that Jason’s been downed and the victor is The One-Eyed Prince.

They all begin to cheer until the other opponent starts to move again. This time his kagunes coming out of his lower back and starts to wrap around him.

The entire crowds stunned by it. The new fighters possesses a Kakuja and is planning to use it in the ring. Even more stunned by the fact that the One-eyed Prince mirrors him.

“I really didn’t want to have to use this. But I’m a guy who likes to play things by the book. SO to make things fair…” He says before reappearing in front of him with his half Kakuja out. “Lets Make things fair…” He says in an echoed voice. (The form of the owl kakuja he’s using is the same as the one that the cafe owner used in the CCG raid)

Using one of the appendages produced by the kakuja, he stabs him straight through the shoulder. Removing his hand, the others arm begins to fall limp. Letting him go he collapses to the floor, still breathing, just blacked out from the pain. Retracting his kakuja, he stands above the downed man and a moment of silence fills the air. Slowly people start to cheer his name again but this time people are far more astatic. They weren’t expecting both challengers to have a kauja nor did they expect the winner to have overpowered the other’s full kakuja with only a half at that.

“GIVE IT UP FOR OUR CHAMPION! THE ONE-EYED! PRIINNNCCCE!” Yells the announcer standing on top of the podium. Izuku decides to give the people a show and releases his full kagune making it seem as though there’s a crystal fire in the stadium. With his kagune still active, he jumps through the top entrance of the stadium and seemingly disappears in the night.

~Nearby Rooftop

“Naomasa. I have confirmation of the ghoul’s hideout. It appears as though it’s just a fighting ring. I believe it would be best if we just set up a nearby observation station and let the ghouls pick themselves off one by one.” Says a figure with a pair of goggles and a huge white scarf.

“Right. We’ll set up a perimeter around the area. We’ll step in if things get to out of hand.” Says the detective through an earpiece.

“I’m too tired for this right now. I wouldn’t stand a chance against a ghoul at all. Not when I can’t erase their kagunes.”


	3. You can become a Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this story's coming out! I'm gonna get to work on the next chapter right away!

It’s now the weekend for the population of Japan and Izuku’s been… well, you’ll see.

Izuku’s was exhausted. He was just at the ‘mall’ with some ‘friends’ going for an all-nighter. Damn. He was not prepared for being knocked unconscious by some weird, pink gas.

‘That’s funny? Something like this shouldn’t affect ghouls. RC suppressor?’ He thinks while falling to the ground and being caught in some kind of cloth? Looking back up he can see two pro heroes. One’s wearing a dominatrix suit with a white bodysuit underneath and the other one looks even more tired then Izuku and was hanging upside down from a lampost. ‘The fuck? Is this how I die?’ He thinks as he passes out.

~Heroes POV

Erasure head and Midnight had just rendered the ghoul unconscious and had him hanging from the lampost Erasure head was just on and were now calling for someone to help bring home back for questioning when Midnight got a sadistic look in her eye.

“Aizawa-kun~ If this ghoul proves to be guilty of anything, can I have him? I’m sure that his regeneration would gladly keep up with my, playtime~” She says pulling out her whip in both her hands.

“No. You saw the video I sent you. If he’s not being held by RC suppressants then he’d easily break out and kill everyone in sight. If he does prove guilty and If you get permission from the government, then you can see him in Cochlea.” He says removing his goggles.

After the phone call, a swat van parks just across from them. Dragging the body to the van, they both get in the back with the ghoul. Aizawa so he can make sure Midnight didn’t do anything irrational.

Soon they arrive at the heart f the hero society, U.A. Highschool.

~Izuku POV

“Come on Izu-kun! Come save me!” Says Izuku’s mother trying to hide under a 

Running down the halls in his All Might costume, Izuku burst through the door “Have No Fear! For I Am Here!” 

Coming up behind his mommy, was a tall man with silver hair and red eyes saying playfully “HaHaHa! You’ll Never Save Her, Hero! Not Before I Eat Her!”

Pouncing at the man behind her, he knocks him over and lands on top saying “I got you daddy and I saved Mommy!”

Rubbing his son’s head, the two adults pick him up and say “Izuku. You know we both will always love you and be there for you no matter what right?”

Nodding his head they all begin to giggle and dance in circles as they disappear into the white.

*SPLASH*

Waking up with a splash of cold water, he can see that there’s a group of people in the room with him. He can’t quite recognize some of them due to the water and drowsiness, but he can identify two distinct figures being Midnight and Erasure head. One of whom was holding a bucket pointed towards his face.

One of the people in the back of the room says “So this is the ghoul with a kakuja? He doesn’t seem like much to me.”

“Don’t underestimate him.He calls himself the one-eyed prince and I saw him defeat another ghoul named Jason who also had a kakuja.” Says the erasure hero.

Izuku doesn’t know what to do. All he can do is stutter out “W-What a-are you gonna d-do with me?”

 

All the adults in the room look at him like he was an idiot before one of them says “What were you doing at the mall last night?

Izuku wants to lash out. He’s the only thing keeping them from actually doing anything big. “I-I’m the current t-top competitor right now. Wh-What are you gonna do with them?”

“Tell us what the purpose of the ring is. Or is it just a fight club?”

“It’s the remnants of A-Aogiri Tree. They choose their leader by holding a contest. I’m the current leader and I’m the only thing keeping them from attacking Tokyo.”

Everyone in the rooms absolutely shocked, some suspicious and others remain impassive.

“How can we trust you?” Speaks one of the voices.

“You won’t. I’m aware that people won’t trust ghouls at all unless they can show them. And I can’t show you any long term events so I can’t show you what’ll happen later on.” He says looking down at the ropes chains and RC suppressant cuffs holding him down.

The voices start to mumble about something until one of them reaches his hand out to touch the boys head. But nothing happens. The voices in the shadows begin to speak yet again.

~The Voices

“He’s telling the truth. His names Midoriya Izuku, the Real One-eyed Prince.” Says the voice who placed his hand on Izuku’s head.

The next voice next says “Are you sure? We still don’t completely know how ghouls work nor how our quirks work on them either.”

“I’m certain. This boy’s not a full ghoul, meaning that we can get a better understanding of him than normal ghouls. He’s half human.” Says the same voice.

“Did you just say his name was Midoriya Izuku? All Might spoke to me about him the other day. He saved All Mights life and attempted to save a blonde boy despite tormenting him ever since they were kids. If this is the same boy then I’m certain we can trust him.” Says a chipper voice from below the rest.

Everyone in the room eyes widen, even the ones hidden by the shadows. “A-Are you saying this is the boy who healed All Might enough for me to bring him back up to his full health?” Asked a voice from a similar height.

“Yes. Aizawa, if you could reach the light?” Says the voice from before.

Hitting the switch and lighting up the room the voices are revealed as Principle Nezu, Sir Nighteye, Recovery Girl and Present Mic. All of Izuku’s worries are quickly replaced by his fanboyish nature.

“OHMYGODPRESENTMICNEZURECOVERYGIRLTHEPRINCIPLEOFUA AND SIR NIGHTEYE!?ICAN’TBELEIVEI’MHEREWITHALLOFYOUATONCEANDALLMIGHTSPOKEABOUTME? WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?! AND CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!” Everybody sweat drops at how he instantly went from a zero to a thirteen out of ten.(?) 

Seeing a fan, Present Mic decides to ask “So your not planning to conquer Japan?”

Izuku’s honestly offended by this, not that he would show it, all he wants is to be a true hero like his father. “No sir. I just want to do my father proud. My mom spoke about him all the time when I was younger. He always hunted down other ghouls and ate them instead. He saved many people according to her and even a family in his final moments. I just wish I could have gotten to meet him though.” He says before letting a red tear go down the right side of his face.

~All Might POV

‘I Can’t BELEIVE It! I know Chiyo told me to take it easy, but How can I when I can do twice as much Hero Work as bef-’*BBZZZ?!*-”Yellow? AH Yes! Principle Nezu! Yes I do remember Midoriya. I’m actually looking for him right no-...”

“I’m on my way.”

He had just received a phone call telling him to meet the U.A staff on campus and that his potential successor is there as well.

~U.A Campus

~Principle Office

“There you are All Might. Glad to see that you could make it here as fast as you did. I beleive that Midoriya has something he wants to talk to you about.” He says gesturing to the boy across his desk.

“Midoriya, Why are you here?”

“It’s been confirmed by Sir Nighteye that he’s been keeping an army of ghouls in check. But in order to do so, he’s had to incipacitate multiple of them and take over the remaining numbers of the ghoul terrorist group ‘Aogiri Tree’.”

“That’s the gist of it I guess.” Says Midoriya giving his two cents.

All Mights henestly shocked. The little timid boy, that wouldn’t hurt a fly, is the leader of Aogigi. “R-Right. Have you told him about his training or why he’ll be training?” 

“What training?”

“No we have not. Midoriya. You will begin training here at U.A to better control your full kakuja and so you can be a better hero. Of course the former will begin next year, but starting next week, you will report back here when school ends and you will conduct a series of test so you can enter out school. You will be training you body and mind to endure the strain your powers put on you. We give you full permission to use your kagune in self defense and travel only.” Says the Principle all non chalantly.

Izuku’s fucking awe struck by this. He can’t beleive what he’s hearing. Wanting to confirm his hopes he asks “Wait. So does this mean I can be a hero?”

All Might and Nezu’s smile both widen and they both say “Yes. Young Midoriya. You can become a hero.”

Izuku’s hopes and dreams are all coming true, well for the most part. All he’s ever wanted to hear is that he could be a hero by someone who really mattered. His eyes start to tear up in disbeleif as one of them turns red due to the over flow of emotion and the tears in it turn blood red and he collapses to his hands and knees letting his tears hit the floor.

“And I Deem You Worthy Of Inhereit My Quirk.” Says All Might holding both his hands out.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
“Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Any sort of feedback is supported!


	4. First Day Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #FanFictionismyDrugAddiction  
> #Rhyme Scheme

“Huh?”

“You Heard Me, My Boy! I’ve Deemed You Worthy Of Inheriting My Quirk.”

Izuku’s honored and his level of confusion has identified as ‘yes’. “What do you mean by ‘inheirit’ your quirk? The only way for me to inherit a quirk is to beyourchildandanyotherway would be absolutely absurd, ifIcaninheirityourquirkthenthatmeansthateverythingweknowabout  
ghoulsandquirksiscompletelywrongitcouldcurequirklessnessandopensomanydoorsandI’mnotsuregivingaquirktoaghoulwouldbepossi-” He says getting interrupted by a light chop from All Might saying “Stop that.”

“Look. My quirk is called ‘One for All’. It’s the power to stockpile energy and pass it from user to user. I’m currently the 8th holder of it and if you accept, you’ll be the 9th.” He says pointing to the boy in question.

“One. For. All?”

“Yes. And the way you can inherit it is through your human half and because that half is technically quirkless, you’d get the same amount of strength as me. And then some since I’m back to my full strength again.” He says transforming into his muscle form again. “So then. Young Midoriya, will you accept this offer and become my successor?”

Izuku’s just been offered an offer he can’t decline. He thinks a back to his years of bullying and death threats to him and his mother for even birthing him. Looking back he can only think about how much his mother loved him and would want him to accept. Looking at the pair of silhouettes with tears and a new found determination in his eyes, he says “Yes sir. I accept your quirk!”

“Just What I Wanted To Hear! Young Midoriya. This coming Saturday, you will report to U.A campus and we’ll commence in your training. You will be granted access to all training facilities except for the exam sites and ones that are already in use.” Says the #1 Hero while holding out a pre-made card saying ‘Recommandation’. It’s not actually a recommendation, it’s just so he can get through the U.A security system.

“R-Right.” He says grabbing the card out of his new mentor’s hand before realizing what might happen in U.A. “W-Wait! What do we tell people about me? If I do get into U.A, how would any of us explain to them that they let a ghoul on campus?!”

“You let us worry about that. Not that you’ll be able to keep it a secret for too long.”

After that, that school just flew by for them. Classes were really just him getting picked on, some death threats from his peers and some review from the week before. Math and all that bull fuckery. Anyways, skipping through all that, it’s now the weekend and Izuku’s getting ready for his new training at U.A. Maybe he’d be able to get their autographs this time? Anyways, getting some surprised and hateful stares from the other students, he runs in the opposite direction from his house to the U.A campus.

~U.A Campus

‘Okay. So they said I’d be working on the control of my Kakuja. Don’t really see why. I haven’t killed anyone wit hit yet. Maybe it’s so they can see the full extent of its ability’s?’ He says entering the campus of U.A highschool. He’s all giddy and giggling like a school girl. Sure he’d been here before, but that was a kidnapping, this time. However, he’s here Willingly, it’s only natural to be all giddy the way he is.

“Midoriya! Glad to see you could make it! All the hero classes just ended and are heading home, so you can use any one of our facilities. Just avoid the dormitory. Their’s some people there who’d might want you dead.” He says pointing to the 2cnd year dormitory’s. After a quick explanation, he knows why they would try to kill him.

“W-Wait, so you’re saying that one of your top students want me dead? Over something I didn’t even do? I get it, I’m a ghoul and all, but isn’t that a little extreme? Other then the ghouls I’ve dismembered, I’m completely innocent.” He says looking back to the principle.

“Yes. You’ll be meeting him eventually, so you’ll have to deal with convincing him otherwise. The reason we’re not dealing with it is that we’re only here to train you for the entrance exam. Anything that involves you and the ghoul populace will have to dealt with by you alone.” He says in his nonchalant voice.

“R-Right. So, which training center will I be using today? Is it the one with this one, with the blonde guy in it?” he asks pointing to the facility with some guy punching a dummy with a fake tail coming out the bag of it.

“That’s odd. I could have sworn that I told him to get some rest?” He says placing a hand on his chin. Opening the door making their presence known, he says “Mirio Togata, since you’re already here, you’ll be helping to teach one of the next years first years! Think of this as a punishment for disobeying my direct order!” He says with his brow furrowing just a little.

Tripping over his.. nothing(?) and landing behind the dummy, he looks back up to see his principle and a light green haired boy with an eyepatch over his right eye. Remembering his manners and remembering that Nezu was being generous for making this his only punishment, Putting his clothes back on now that they’ve fallen off, he gets back up and holds his hand out for a shake he says “Hello there. Sorry for that performance there. My names Mirio Togata, as you heard the principle say.”

Grabbing the blonde's hand, a bit reluctantly because he was just naked might I add, he says “H-Hello, Togata-san, M-My names M-Midoriya I-Izuku. And as you heard, I’m gonna be training here for the next few months.” Mirio’s curious now. Why would U.A want to train this select individual to become a student here? Doesn’t U.A offer a fair chance to get into the hero course, excluding the recommendations?

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he says “Question. Why is U.A offering you a chance to get into the hero course? Isn’t it kinda like cheating then?” He asks showing no sign of regret after seeing the face the green haired boy made after that question.

Izuku’s conflicted. He isn’t even in the school yet and some one’s already gonna figure it out. He hadn’t realized it when he heard that he’d be helping train him at first, but now he doesn’t know what to do. Surely Nezu had a plan if he was gonna let this guy help right? He was here to see the full extent of his kagune, right? Looking back at the principle for some help, he sees that the principle was already talking and that he’d been drowning him out for the whole time and that the older blonde was getting ready to punch him in the fa-’Oh Shi-”

The sudden impact into Izuku’s face sends him around 3 and a half meters or 12ish feet away from the two people at the entrance to the training area. Izuku can’t exactly see what’s going on through all the blood that’s being protruded out of his forehead and nose, but he can vaguely hear the blonde say “Why. The. Hell. Would. You. Willingly, allow a ghoul onto U.A Grounds? Let alone Train one to be a student here!” Half shouts the steaming blonde raising himself into a fighting stance to continue the fight he just engaged.

It didn’t take long for Izuku to get back up with his face fully healed. Who knew that a ghoul could drink its own blood to regenerate? He didn’t. Removing his bloodstained to reveal his jittering red eye, stunning Tokage for a moment, he removes the upper half of his school uniform and the dress shirt underneath and releasing his Ukaku from his upper back, he shoots a barrage of spikes at the blonde only for them to pass straight through him and hit the wall behind him.

Izuku momentarily thought he had killed him because of the holes in his gym uniform until he saw him disappear. “WHAT THE HELL?!” He shouts as the blonde suddenly appears right in front of him and clocks him in the side of the jaw, not only breaking it and causing it to hang just a little bit off his the side of his face but sending him about another 20 feet away cause of the momentum build up. Getting up Izuku can feel the side of his face beginning to fall off while it starts to regrow some new skin.

Both Nezu and Mirio are equally shocked to see that he was able to just simply get back up and see his face form back together. No ordinary ghoul should be able to heal from that as fast as he did. But Izuku’s not just any ghoul, he is the ‘One-Eyed Prince’ after all. However, that last punch left a small scar along the side of his face making it look like a crooked smile coming off about a centimeter off the side of his lip.

“Heh, hehe, hehe ha ha H̷e̴h̷h̴a̴h̸a̵-H̸̨̪̳͎̺̑̓A̵̡̞̖̤̺͌͂̈́͘H̶͇̹̻́̈̎̏͊Ä̴̝̼́̄̚Ḩ̸̧̱͂͆͜͠A̸̬̹̳͓̳͆̾G̷̳̏̚H̴͙̼͍̫̞͆͛͊͘͠.O̸h̴ ̵w̷e̵l̴l̴,̵ ̵n̷o̸w̸ ̶y̷o̴u̷'̸r̶e̶ ̵f̷u̵c̶k̴e̴d̵,̴ ̷a̶i̶n̴'̶t̵ ̶t̶h̴a̸t̴ ̸r̵i̸g̶h̴t̵, ̸p̷r̵e̸t̵t̴y̵ ̵b̷o̵y̶?̵” He says while covering himself in his quarter Kauja. This is where things get serious, Izuku’s been fighting ghouls in the ring and quirk users outside it, but never has he come across someone like this that wasn’t All Might.

Gritting his teeth, Mirio decides to get serious and follow his school motto. “One eye and a Kauja? You really are full of surprises. I know someone who would love to meet you. She’d ask so many questions. Too bad she won’t be able to though.” He says slowly phasing into the ground. He looked like a fucking deviant since he’s also phased out of his clothes at this point.

Knowing what he meant by that while falling through the floor, he uses his quarter kakuja to lift himself just around the same height as the gym’s entrance. Luckily, Tokage didn’t see this since he was still in the ground, so when he came back up expecting him to be where he had predicted he was met with a cruel reality that only leads him phasing through multiple projectiles. Izuku’s trying not to put any holes or incapacitate him in any way knowing that this guy’s not a ghoul who could just regenerate as he could, he’s making his projectiles as blunt as he can and only aiming for pressure points to try and knock him down so he can hurry up and finish this fight. Unfortunately, he just fell through the floor again.

Izuku’s seen how he reacted when he saw that he wasn’t on the floor, so it should be safe to assume that he can’t see through the ground when he’s intangible. Going off of his hypothesis, he moves from the top of the doorway and across the field.

Coming out of the ground, the blonde shoots up and hits the Kakuja form of the younger kid knocking him out of the top of it. Spreading his normal kagune back out again, he sends a flurry of projectiles at him while he’s still in a collision with the detached Kakuja. ‘He obviously has to have some physical body if he was able to make contact with me! I have him figured out!’

Landing a few solid hits on the muscular blonde, he lands and sees that his attack was incredibly effective. But he was in just as bad a shape. His regeneration was starting to have some trouble keeping up with the blondes hits. Both tired and one slightly hungry, they both stare each other down with there red/green and blue eyes.

Gaining some form of energy left, the blonde speaks up “I’ve had my fair share of ghouls, but none of them even begin to compare *huff noise* you.”

“Right *huff* back at you.”

Unable to even use their quirk or kagune do to exhaustion, they both charge at one another at a slower rate before lightly hitting the other's fist with a little slap, they both collapse to the floor behind them.

Lying down on the grass for a few minutes, trying to remain conscious, the blonde speaks up again. “Ya’know, Nijere would absolutely adore you, ‘How’d you get so strong?’, ‘Why is only one of your eyes red?’ and why is it that the principles letting you use a U.A training facility?” He says making it obvious that the last question was from him. Not that Izuku noticed, so he answered all the questions.

“Well, I got my Kakuja from eating ghouls remains supplied by the government. The reason they supply me with said remains is that I’m a half-ghoul. That’s also the reason I have one red eye. And I’m using the training facility so I can better control my Kagune. What you just saw was my quarter Kakuja. It’s all I can use without giving into a ghoul's natural impulse. To feed.”

Mirio’s honestly surprised by this. He wasn’t expecting a ghoul and human to have a child. Was that even possible? He decides to push that aside and ask “So, that means your here to become a hero trainee next year?”

“Yessir.”

“Hmph. A simple answer to a simple question. I like it! Say, I still have my last two years to go. If you ever need a teacher or a rival, come find me. I’m sure Nijere and Tamaki would love you. It’ll take a little bit longer for Tamaki though.” He says accepting the fact that he was a half-ghoul.

Getting up, the blonde walks over to the principle, who had found a lawn chair somewhere and decided to watch the fight, and says “Principle Nezu sir. I would like to request that I be permitted to further assist in teaching Midoriya to better control his kagune. Think of it as a punishment for initiating a fight between me and him.” He says bowing and placing a fist over the left side of his chest.

Nezu had been planning on this to happen. Smiling up at the U.A student, he says “Don’t be so hard on yourself! I was planning on you and your two friends teaching him anyways! This was mostly a test to see how well Midoriya could use his Kakuja so I could get a good idea of how to approach his training!” He says holding a cup of tea in the air. Where is he getting the items from?

“W-WHAT!?/NANI?! YOU MEAN I ALMOST DIED/KILLED SOMEONE FOR YOUR TEST?!” The two teens say at the same time.

“Yes! Now if you’d excuse me, I have some paperwork to finish. Both of you, head back to your homes. Also, Tokage, Tell Ajimiki and Hado to meet here at the same time tomorrow. Midoriya, go home and tell your mother about your training, wouldn’t want to lie to your mother now would you?”

“R-Right!” They both stutter out.

And so the day ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like having Mirio becoming an orphan, there's gonna be quite a few deaths of minor characters and maybe major characters in this, so yeah. It's Tokyo Ghoul crossover what can you expect?  
> So yeah, Next Time expect a fight between the other two 'Big Three' and Izuku and then entrance exam will also be included.  
> And any criticism, good or bad will be appreciated!


	5. Red Eyes and White Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day!

Inko Midoriya Freaked. The. Fuck. Out. Sure her baby had gotten in fights before but never had he gotten a scar or even came close to death like this. The only other time he came close to losing was when Bakugou decided that he’d make his early debut by killing a ‘half-breed monster’.

She instantly wanted to meet this “Mirio Togata” and give him a ‘stern talking to’ that was probably would have included a few knives and other sharp objects along with a matching scar going just a little bit more up until her son explained the situation to her in Great Detail. She understood what ghouls could do to people. After all, it was a ghoul who killed her best friends husband which also lead to Katsuki’s aggressive behavior. She swears that the two are perfect examples of what could happen to children who had grown up without fathers. She could only imagine how this ‘Togata’ felt losing both parents and his little sister while he was interning with a hero.

Izuku hadn’t told her about ‘Inhereiting All Might’s Quirk and was just gonna chuck that up to his natural strength.’ Make it seem like he was holding back his entire life. That would piss quite a few people off *hmgph*bakugou*coghmpgh*.

Skipping over the next day of school, we find Izuku heading to U.A a second(3rd?) time. Reaching the same site from yesterday he notices two more people. One has black hair and looks like an even more emo version of a character from an anime he’d seen before and the other has a large grin on her face and was floating a few feet off the ground. They all had their hero costumes on for better protection and mobility. The girl’s suit had a blue and white design on it and she somehow had her hair poked up in two little horns, the emo kids looked like a modern Assassin’s Creed outfit with a military design vest and a white hood that had had a bronze gold design going over it and Togata had on a White long sleeved shirt with golden shoulder plates, red gloves, blue jeans, knee-high white boots, and a large red cape with the number ‘1000000’ across his chest.

‘Why does the assassin smell like seafood?’ He thinks running up to the trio of students.

“Hey, Togata! Are these the two people Nezu said I’d be sparri-WAAHH!” He says getting interrupted by the blue girl launching on top of him.

“So you’re Izuku Midoriiya? How’d you get strong enough to fight toe to toe with Mirio? How’d you managed to heal from his hit’s so easily? Why is your hair so long? Does Tamaki small like seafood?”“Nijere…”

Izukus only stuck under a girl in a skin-tight suit with her face just inches from his and is continuously pressing against him. It’s only natural for him to be embarrassed with both his face and eye turning red.

“Why’d your eye turn red? Are you hungry? Are you gonna eat me?”

“Nijere, we’re here to teach him, not the other way around.” Says Togata.

Pouting about how unfair it was that she couldn’t ask him questions right away, she decided to get off him and let him breathe, even if it was just a small bit.

Seeing that the half-ghoul has calmed down enough to listen, he says “Izuku, these are my two best friends, Tamaki and Nijere I’m sure you’ve already met Nijere so here’s Tamaki-san. Say hi Tamaki.” He says patting his friend on the back making him stumble forward just a little bit.

“H-Hi. M-My n-name i-is Tamaki Ajimiki. I-It’s a pleasure to m-meet you, M-Midoriya Izuku.” He says bowing at the waist while holding out his left hand to shake.

“I-I’ts nice to meet you to Ajimiki-san. I hope I can make a good student for you three.”

“My Turn! My Turn!” Says Nijere bouncing up and down on her heels. “My Names Nijere Hado and I want to know why do you need training id you can already fight against Mirio-kun?” She says getting a bot close to his face.

‘Fuck this. I’m wearing my bandages tomorrow.’ He thinks before saying “W-Well, I can’t exactly control my Kakuja’s full potential, so in order that I don’t end up killing anyone by accident, U.A’s allowed me to use some of its training grounds.”

That answers that question, but “Then how does U.A know about you? It’s not like we just have a system that looks for random ghouls and humans to train, it there?”

“Now, now Nijere, I’m sure that there’s a perfectly logical explanation for why U.A bought him here. So now that introductions are out of the way, let’s get to training.” Says Mirio while directing the others to the gymnasium.

~U.A Gymnasium

“Alright. So Midoriya, you said that you could only control up to a fourth of you Kakuja, can you demonstrate what happens when you go above that? Don’t go up to far just a little so we don’t have a repeat of yesterday.” Says Togata.

Nodding in agreement, Izuku prepares his quarter Kakuja and then some. “Ị̶̄-̸͈̟̎̄I̵̗̐s̶̠̝̔͋ ̸͈̘̄̃Ṯ̴̐ḣ̸̹̮i̶̲̖͠š̶͎̱͊ ̶̤̇͆Ǵ̷̝ͅo̸̥̳̽-̴̹͊̾G̵̪͠o̶̗̘͘ŏ̴̘ͅd̶̿ͅ ̷̨͍̈́E̴͙ͅn̸̩̈́ȍ̶̬̈́ṳ̸̢͊̓g̸̮̚͝ẖ̵̆?” He asks with signs of a struggle. The only real downside to using anything above his quarter, then his sanity will start to slip. It’s the reason why one of the competitors from the other day had lost an arm instead of just being knocked unconscious. Right now he’s pulling out 40% of it so it’s already getting pretty dangerous.

“Okay, that’s good.”

Getting out of his Kakuja, he says “That was just under 50%. If I went anywhere above that, I probably would have killed one of you.”

“R-Right. Well then, let’s work one that. Since Tamaki has a quirk similar to a kagune. Show’em, Tamaki.” 

The assassin looks really nervous after hearing his name called out. “R-right.” He says walking up and holding out his fingers for them to turn into tentacles and his feet turn to hooves.

“I don’t know how exactly k-kagune work, but my quirk is similar so I’m not sure how I can help but the way my quirk works is it lets me transform into the animals I’d eaten today. Just like how you use the RC cells to produce a kagune, I use the calories in my food to produce this. I use the transformation effectively by imagining that the extra body parts are naturally a part of me, it helps with better control.” He says.

Izuku can see why they’d think that their powers are similar. They’re exactly alike in a physical aspect but mentally “I can see why you guys think that we have a similar situation, but the thing is that kagune’s need attention, use, and nourishment. I use it for a good amount of time. But trying to balance school work, Aogiri and now this, I might even be able to nourish it as much as I use to.” He says holding out his hand.

Putting a finger on the side of her chin, Nijere says “Really? I always thought that ghouls had natural control over there Kagune’s and Kakua? Aren’t hey, like, apart of your body?”

“Well yes and no. You see, a ghoul’s kagune may be apart of their body, but without proper use, it’ll become crippled. I’ve seen a lot of domestic ghouls die because they hadn’t used their kagune very much. Some of them even had half a wing because they couldn’t use it at its full strength. It’s like a muscle if you neglect it too much then it’ll become useless compared to the rest of your body.”

“Right. So for today, you’ll be working on nourishment and tomorrow we’ll see if that did anything…”  
.  
.  
.  
“How do you nourish a kagune?” 

After a brief explanation and the nourishment is taken care of, Izuku heads home to actually finish his school work and sleep.

~Aldera Junior High

The last class was getting ready to end and Izuku was making sure he still had his ‘mask’ and other things. ‘Where’d I put my-there it is. Okay, my jacket, pants, bandages. All good to go.’ He thinks as he puts his bag on the bag on his back.

Seeing the shitty half breed runoff in the opposite direction again, Bakugou decides to follow him and probably blow him up for shits and cackles.

‘I’ll show him’ He thinks following behind him at a distance that he wouldn’t get noticed at.

About halfway between Musutafu and Tokyo, Izuku stops on the top of a building with no one on it. Grabbing his bag and his costume out of said bag, he removes his school uniform and begins to wrap himself in bandages, black pants and the red jacket from before. Bakugou thinks the worst and only wants to blow the nerd up even more than before. He thinks that he’s planning to use his shitty wings to go on a killing spree when he continues to run towards Tokyo.

‘Ohohoho no the hell you don’t’ He thinks while chasing after him. He has to go on foot so he doesn’t get caught before actually killing him.

~Some Alley Way Inbetween Musutafu and Tokyo

A small girl with a horn, white hair and red eyes is running down a small path trying to escape something. She’s clearly scared out of her mind. She’s sporadically looking behind her to make sure she’s not being followed. To her displeasure, there was a man with two white gloves, a jacket, and a red bird mask reaching out to her head.

“Who do we have here?” Asks a voice from above them.

The pair of people that were running down the alley look up to see someone sitting on a pole with their feet dangling off the edge. The person’s wearing black pants, a red jacket and has their face covered in bandages.

“I’m just someone trying to get their daughter back. A better question would be, who the hell are you?” Says the man with a bird mask.

“Oh me? I’m just some lone nomad looking down at a girl who’s being chased by a liar. I can smell the blood under her bandages and the fact that you two don’t share the same scent, even under all that blood.” Says the hooded figure before dropping down in front of the pair.

Scoffing at the implication, the man with the beak says “This is why I hate people with animal type quirks. Always making me get my hands dir-GAH!” He gets cut off by a punch breaking part of his mask away and sending him over 10 feet away from the pair.

Looking back at the boy with the bandages, the two figures can see two distinct features, one, he has his fist pointing where the other’s face was previously, and that the area under the bandages where his eye should be, is glowing an ominous red.

“Whoever said I had an animal-based quirk? I mean I guess you could consider these wings.” He says releasing one of his wings out the left side of his back.

The little girls terrified. She’d heard of these things before. They’re called ghouls and when they smell blood, they get hungry, and when they’re hungry, ‘T-They eat people when they’re h-hungry.’ She thinks while looking at the flame like crystal coming out of the boys back.

Almost as if the boy can hear her thought, he looks down at her and moves part of his mask revealing a genuine smile. She’d seen people smile before, but never has anyone ever looked at her like that. She doesn’t know why, but for some reason, she feels safe around that smile.

“What the hell do you want, ghoul. Are you planning to eat me and the little girl? Or do you think you could be a hero with your monstrous powers?” Says the birdman placing a hand on the wall. Almost instantly, a spike shoots out of the wall and at the boy. However, the boy sees it coming and ducks out of the way.

“You know, I’m only allowed to use my powers in a self-defense situation, and well, My hand had slipped before, sorry not sorry, but you just started the fight.” He says sending a flurry of sharper spikes at the man. Only for him to place his hands on the ground and raise a wall in between him and the projectiles.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he grabs the girl and leaps to the top of the building and starts jumping across building to building. Looking down he can see the man’s chasing him through the alleyways using a landslide to carry himself and clear a path through the crowded streets.

Deciding that now’s not a good time to be holding back, he activates his quarter Kakuja, slowly being enveloped by the kagune and hiding the girl inside of it. Looking down he can see the people below are terrified and are pulling out their phones for either a picture or to call the police. Back to the man chasing them, he’s used a pillar to shoot himself up at the owl-like creature.

“I've Got You Now!” He yells landing on top of the creature and placing his bare hand on it. With his hand now touching it, the thing begins to be taken apart revealing a lack of the boy and the girl.

~Bakugou POV

‘What the hell is he doing!? If he’s planning to eat those two people I’m gonna blow up that entire alleyway!’ Things the angry blonde before seeing a spike come out of the wall and a flaming wing come out of Izuku’s back. Shortly after, he sees that the wing has grabbed the girl and is flying up and out of the alley they were previously in.

‘Dammit! Now I’m gonna-What the hell?’ He thinks seeing the man with the bird mask is now gliding across the ground chasing after the ghoul.

“Get Back Here DammIt!” he yells chasing after the group of people using his explosions to propel himself.

Looking back at the man in the bird mask, he’s clearly confused and very much so pissed. He swears that the boy had turned into this thing along with the girl. Looking a few meters ahead, he can see a figure hunched forward and heading in the direction of a hero high school.

“Dammit. If he gets to U.A it’ll cause trouble. I can’t let him get away with her! Not when we’re so close!” He says rolling using his quirk to launch himself from building to building.

‘Dammit. At this rate, I won’t catch up to hi-what the hell is that?’ He thinks hearing an explosion happen just a few meters behind him. Looking back he can see a blonde kid in a black school uniform is also chasing the ghoul. Maybe he could use this.

“Hey, Kid! If Your Chasing After That Ghoul, It Has My Daughter! Help Me Get Her Back!” He yells at the explosive quirk user.

“LIKE HELL I’M GONNA LISTEN TO YOU! IM HERE TO KILL THAT SHITTY HALFBREED!” The blonde one yells back.

“Good Enough!”

~U.A Campus

“What do you think’s taking Izuku so long? He’s usually here by now?” Asks Nijere with a finger on her chin.

“Dunno. I hope he’s not in trouble.” Replies Tamaki.

Almost on queue, he lands on U.A campus with a little girl in his arms.

“Guys! I need help! Theresakidnapeprchasingme. Hewaschasingthisgirlaftershescaped  
himandnowIneedhelphe’sreallystrongandtheresanexpl-” He yells out holding the girl in his arms and getting interrupted by an explosion.

“HALF BREED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU THREE! IF YOUR HERE AS HEROES THEN KILL THAT SHITTY HALF BREED BEFORE HE EATS THAT GI-GAH!” Yells the explosive blonde before getting shot out of the air by a shockwave and wrapped up in some weird tentacle quirk.

“Midoriya Izuku is our friend and student. He was instructed to come here. However, you were not, explain yourself and why you think that you have a right to be on U.A campus.” Says the other blonde.

Bakugou’s confused. Why the hell would anybody get close to this freak. Let alone train him to be a hero. AND How The Hell! Did He Get Noticed By U.A?!

“Not now guys, right now there’s a bigger threat to all of us if we don’t get rid of that gu-AGH!” He says getting hit by a spike through his free arm.

“NO!” Yells the little girl in his other arm before her arm begins to glow and the hole in his arm begins to glow and heal. Looking at the horn on her head, they all see that it had shrunk by at least half the length it was before and now she was looking really tired and was about to pass out.

“Oh shit. Nijere, take her to recovery girl. Tamaki, drop the blonde and you two help me fight him.” He says pointing at the man in a bird mask.

The pair of future heroes look at him and begin to predict a grim future. “You’ve really fucked up this time. Izuku, that mans called ‘Overhaul’. He’s strong enough to””SMAASSHHH!” The blonde says getting interrupted by a larger blonde coming out of nowhere and smacking the man across the field.

“Overhaul. Give up now. You may be an S-rank criminal, but you can’t beat all of us. Especially after learning that you put a young girl through physical abuse.” Says the Symbol of Peace inspiring everyone there.

The now named ‘Overhaul’ isn’t having this. Standing up and looking at the ghoul and the 3 new fighters, he realizes that he might not get out of this unscathed.

“No. Nonononono NO! Not when We’re So Close! I Won’t Let You Have Eri!” he yells placing his hands on the ground making it form into spikes all over the field and forcing All Might to grab the other two blondes while Izuku grabs Tamaki.

“Stop Now Villain! You Won’t WIn This Battle! It Would Be Best If You Just Gave Up Now! New Hampshire! Smash!” Yells All Might punching the air behind him and rocketing toward the villain. Wha they weren’t expecting was a black hole to appear in between the two combatants and send All Might flying to the opposite side of the campus.

“Overhaul. We can help you complete your research and get you out of here. All we ask for you to do is join our ranks.” Says the black hole that had formed into a body wearing a neck brace and a dress suit with a tuxedo above it. After completely forming into some semblance of a person, it holds out a hand to the other villain.

Being given a second chance by someone who had saved his ass from a direct smash to the face courtesy of the Symbol of Peace, he reaches for the hand and is soon engulfed by more black mist and is soon completely gone from the scene. Tamaki tried to grab the pair before they escaped using his tentacle fingers but they were cut off at the ends when the warp gate had closed. Wincing in pain he says “Dammit” and places his head against a wall.

Appearing back on the scene after his landing, All Might says “Where’d the villains go? Surely I wasn’t sent flying by that man alone?”

Coming out of the ground, Mirio says “They got away All Might. We were to slow to catch them.” He says while looking down in defeat.

“Dammit. I can’t beleive I let this happen. Some ‘Symbol of Peace’ I am.” He says also in defeat.

Hearing their idol think lowly of himself, both blondes and Izuku yell “DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT ALL MIGHT! No One Knew About The Warp Villain! We Were All Caught Off Gaurd By It!” They say with two of them starting to leak clear and red tears out of there eyes.

“If anything it’s my fault for not contacting all of you in the first place. If I hadn’t gotten cocky then we could have captured him.” Izuku says with his wrappings undone and his hood back.

Seeing his junior put himself down as well, Mirio’s says “Izuku! It was your move that saved the girl and bought this whole situation to light! You won’t put yourself down for saving someone’s life!” He yells looking to his student.

All might hadn’t known about the girl. Deciding that he probably should, he asks “What girl? If Overhaul had a hostage then it was the right thing to do by helping her escape, young Midoriya. Where is this girl anyway?”

Remembering that he gave her to Nijere to take the nurses office, he runs off saying “GUYS! Come On! We Have To Go Check On Her!”

~U.A Nurses Office

“Don’t worry. She only passed out due to a lack of stamina. I’ve already taken the DNA test, and it says that she has no relatives. Someone who doesn’t have any family or anywhere to go. She must be apart of the underworld. She can’t be a ghoul cause ghouls can’t inhereit quirks and her RC rating’s too low.” Says Recovery Girl.

“But how is that possible? Maybe if you research her quirk, then you could find something similar to it? I have an army of ghouls that I can use to sniff down any of her family!” He says thinking that there was no way that she had no family.

“It’s not impossible, but I would advise against letting an army of ghouls out on the streets to smell other peoples blood. Plus, that would take too long. We have zero information of her.” She says.

After a few more failures at trying to find out who could be her family, the girl finally wakes up. No one notices until she’s grabbed a hold of one of Izuku’s bandages saying “Did the doctor get you to?”

Startled by the sudden contact, Izuku makes and ‘EEP’ sound, and a few laughs out of Katsuki, he says “O-Oh, hey. Are you talking about the bandages?” He asks receiving a nod in response. “Well, no. Was it a doctor who did this to you?” He asks kneeling down to her height receiving another nod of confirmation.

Looking at the rest of the people in the room, they all begin to think about how to find this girls family. It’s not like they can put a poster on a bill-board say ‘Local Half-Ghoul Saves Orphan from Crime Syndicate and Is Looking For Girls Family’. Yeah no.

Looking back to the girl in front of him, he says “If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?” Receiving another nod, he continues, “Okay. My names Midoriya Izuku. What’s yours?”

Looking a bit hesitant, the white-haired girl says “M-My names Eri.”

“Eri? Is that it?” he asks.

“C-can I b-be a M-Middoriya t-to?” She asks quivering at the lip.

Shocked by the sudden question, Izuku puls back just a bit making her hold on tighter to his bandage. Looking back at the other people in the room for an answer he’s relieved to see that recovery girl has a thoughtful expression on her face.

Speaking her mind, she says “It would probably be for the best. It’s not too uncommon for traumatized children to want to be closer to the person who saved them. Especially for one in Eri’s case. Midoriya, take Eri home, get the paperwork filled out. We’ll inform Nezu about what happened today. You to Bakugou, you shouldn’t even be here.” She says directing the trio of red-eyes to the door. What are the chances of them all having at least one red eye?

Surprisingly enough, on their way back to Musutafu, Bajugou hadn’t said much of anything until he asked “So nerd. Why are you being trained by U.A students to become a hero when you haven’t even entered into the school yet?”

‘Easy’ he thinks before saying “Well when I sent in my application a few weeks ago, I got a notification telling me to come to U.A so I could better control my Kakuja. The thing that was flying through the air while running away from Overhaul?”

“Okay, that makes more sense. Nerd.” He says shortly before Izuku realizes something.

“Hey, Kacchan. Why aren’t you swearing at me? I know your still my bully, so why not? Don’t tell me it’s because of Eri?” He asks picking up the girl under her arms and holding her up for Bakugou to see.

“Like He-, Like Sh-, Shut up!” He yells trying not to swear in front of the little girl.

“Aahhhh~ So you do care~.”

“A will very violently end your life the second you enter school tomorrow.” He says while turning the corner to his house.

“You know, you might just be the best thing to have come into my life.” He says tickling her forehead with his nose. ‘That’s funny. That was meant to make her smile?’ “Hey, Eri? Can you smile for me?” He asks looking down at the little girl holding his hand.

“*eehhhh* hmph *shweeze*... I-I’m sorry. But how do you smile again?” She asked making Izuku’s right eye leak some red and breaking his heart. So with a new found determination, he says “Eri. The moment you’re my little sister, I’m taking you out, and you. Will. Smile.” He says holding her up to his own eye level.

~Midoriya Household

“Mom! I’m Home! And I Have A Sur-Wah” He says being tackled to the floor by his mother while she was crying “IZUKU! WHY WERE YOU BEING CHASED BY A CRIME SYNDICATE BOSS IN YOUR KAKUJA?!”

“U-um, h-hello. A-Are y-you Ms.M-Midoriya?”

“Who said that?” She asks before locking eyes with a little one-horned angel.

“EEEEEEEEHHHHHH!” She squeals picking up the little girl and just about forgetting about her previous question. “OH MY GOD IZUKU! WHY’D YOU BRING HOME SUCH AN ADORABLE LITTLE ANGEL?! What’s your name sweety?” She asks the little girl.

A bit flustered and scared of the women, she says “I-I’m E-Eri. I was wondering if you were Izuku’s mommy.”

“Yes. I’m Inko Midoriya and this is my so-wait you already met him. Izuku, why’d you bring home Eri-chan anyways? Does it have to do with you being on the news?” She asked starting to cry a little bit.

“D-Don’t cry, mom, yes. She was being held by a kidnapper and I decided to bring her to U.A and now she wants to be my little sister since we can’t find any records of her anywhere.” He says picking Eri up.

Inko’s still trying to process her luck. First, her son gets a free shot at entering U.A, and now he’s come home with a little sister. She can’t believe it in the slightest, how’d she get so lucky with these two?

“*SQQEEEAAAALLLLL* YES ERI-CHAN! I WILL BE YOUR MAMA! Oh, I can’t wait to play dress up with you! Your gonna be the next Midoriya!” She says holding the little girl to her cheek.

“Okay, Izuku, get to know your little sister and I’ll go get the papers.” She says letting the little girl run back to Izuku and heading for the door.

“R-Right. So Eri, what do you like? Toys, foods, games? My mom has a thing of apples in the cabinet.””Apples?”

“So you like apples? I couldn’t tell ya’ what they taste like since everything taste’s like since I can’t eat it without gagging.” He says leading the little girl to the kitchen.

“You’ve never had an apple?” She asks with a little tear coming out of one of her eye.

“Oh no. I’ve had an apple before. Just didn’t like it. But don’t that get you down, just means you get more apples.” He says reaching for the cabinet and pulling out an apple. “Can you catch?” He asks getting a shake of her head implying no. “Do you wanna change that sometime?” He asks walking to the living room.

Following her soon to be elder brother, she says “s-sure.”

“Do you wanna watch a movie? Do you like magic?” He asks the little girl receiving a nod.

“In my room back at the Yakuza place, it had a lot of books with magic and princesses. I really liked the one about a girl named Arisu, where she had to kill a dragon so she could go home.” She said in a ‘matter of fact’ tone.

After hearing the word ‘princess’, Izuku gets an amazing idea. “Hey, Eri. Did you know that if you become my little sister, it’ll mean you’re a princess like all those storybook characters?” He says making her eyes go wide and sparkly.

“Really?! Why would being your sister make me a princess?” She asks.

“Because I’m the ‘One-eyed Prince’~.” He says making his right eye go red to emphasize his point. “When you’re older, I might take you to meet some of your future subjects. So you’ve read the book, but have you seen the movie?” He asks pulling out a remote and flipping through the different channels until he found what he was looking for.

“Come here Eri, don’t be shy.” He says while fluffing a pillow for her to sit on next to him.

Around halfway through the movie, Eri asks “Izuku, why do you wear bandages? Don’t ghouls regenerate?”

Looking down at his soon to be little sister, he says “Well, I was supposed to get a mask, but I couldn’t really find one and if I bought one a with people knowing I was a ghoul, then people would start to think I was gonna hurt someone. So I decided to wrap most of my body up in these bandages. Everything from my head to my ankles is covered in them, for the most part. I know it seems kinda weird and probably a bit insensitive an all but it was the only thing I could come up with.” He says before realizing that he still had his costume on. “I’m gonna go change. Stay here for a minute, I’ll be right back.”

Seeing that he was no longer in the room, she goes looking for the bandages he uses to cover himself. She wants to do something funny and cute. She eventually finds them and grabs a pair of scissors so she can cut off a strand of it long enough to wrap around her face a few times.

Walking out of his room, he’s wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt with the word ‘Tokyo’ going across it. Going back to the living room couch so he can finish the rest of the movie with Eri, he sees that she’s no longer there. Getting in a panic he, he runs around looking for her. Surely no one could have taken her? She would have screamed if someone had. Especially if it was Overhaul again.

Entering the kitchen, he’s caught with a cute little site. Eri’s copying his little costume with a few wrappings going around the base of her neck and one more going over the bridge of her nose.

“Eri, what are you doing?” He says leaning forward just a bit with a little smirk on his face.

“I’m Being Like Onee-Tan! Make Way For The One-Eyed Princess! Blegh!” She says jumping onto her ‘Onee-chan’s’ leg and looks back up with a little smile starting to form under the bandages.

“Eri! You’re Smiling!” He says picking her up and tossing her a few feet in the air. “And You’re Flying! WEE!” He says carrying her above his head acting like she’s flying in the air.

“Hey, Eri. If we ever get the chance, wanna go flying on my Kagune?” he asks setting the little girl down.

“Yeah! Hehe.” Was her response.

“I’m Home! I Hope you Two Behaved While Inwas Gone!”

“Hey, Mom! Hey, do you think that we could get more apples? Eri really seems to like them.” He says pointing to a smiling Eri.

“Later, but right now, I’ve to fill out all this paperwork and all that. Now, you, little missy, get eat and get to bed. Izuku, I hope you don’t mind sharing your bed with Eri-chan. Oh and also, Eri here's some PJ’s for you. I didn’t know what you liked so I got you some cat pajama’s!” She says pulling a pair of fuzzy cat patterned pants and a matching t-short out of a bag.

“Yes Ma’am!” She says grabbing the pair of clothes out of her hands and running to the bathroom to change.

“You really are the one-eyed prince aren’t you. Despite knowing that you’re part ghoul, she still smiles around you and you just met her today. It’s a true miracle.” She says wiping a tear from her eye. “I’m sorry, it’s just that, if your father could see you know he’d be so proud of you.”

Grabbing his mother's hand and wiping away the rest of the tears, he says “It’s alright mom. I know that he’d be proud of me. You tell me all the time after all. Now come on, you have a lot of paperwork to do so you should get started. I’m gonna go start the frier. Hopefully, I got that ‘good cooking’ trait from my dad as well. You always spoke about how he was an amazing cook despite not eating human food.” He says turning to leave.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah. I love you too, mom.”

~Time Skip: 12 minutes

“Mmhmm… Onee-chan! I didn’t think you’d be able to cook this good!” Says an excited Eri from the table.

“Well he got it from his father so it only makes sense, doesn’t it?” Says their mother from the living room.

“Yeah, well guess what, bedtime. Com on Eri.” He says picking her up and carrying her to his room.

~Aldera Junior High, Next Day

‘Did you hear? Apparently, he’s been training at U.A for the past few days.’

‘Probably just some way to prevent him from going on a killing spree.’

‘Did you see him on the news yesterday?’

‘I heard he has a red-eyed sister now. Do you think it’s another ghoul?’

Yep. These were the whispers he hard from all around the school that day. What was he supposed to do? Let the girl suffer? Hell. No. Eri’s like a little angel to him. Not that too many people were too nice about it either. For example, the ones who decided to actually speak to him about it were way less pleasant. As in saying he only took in the little girl for hormonal reasons or that she was a half-ghoul like him and that he only wanted her so he could feel like he belonged.

“Well, why don’t you just P̵i̸s̸s̶ ̷O̵f̷f̵.” Is what he said to most of them either making them scoff and leave or turn tail and piss their pants. That’s the type of effect he had on the populace when he used his Kakuja voice.

But what really got to him was how Bakugou was following him again.

“Why are you following me Kacchan?”

“Cause I’m training at U.A as well. Shitty Halfbreed. Don’t think that just because you have a little sister now means you can just get away with leaving me in the dust.”

“Well, I guess I can’t argue with that reasoning now can I?” He sarcastically replies gaining a tick mark on the blonde's forehead.

“And. What. Do. You. Mean. By That? Fucktard?” He says slowly turning his head to the one-eyed ghoul.

“Oh look we’re here.” He says holding his card up to the sensor so he could be granted access.

“HEY NERD! WHY’D YA’ LOCK ME OUT HERE!?” He can hear from the other side of the door. He can also hear a series of pops going off behind it.

That’s how it went normally for each day for the next year. People talking about him, Bakugou trying to blow up the door to U.A but failed every time, he also got his little sister some new clothes instead of her rags and pajamas. And so, that concludes this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know I said I'd be putting the entrance exam in this, but then I wanted Eri in this and if they were to find Eri then I'd have to make it seem more realistic right? So anyways the entrance exam is up in like two minutes anyways.


	6. The Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it'd be up after two minutes and all. But I miscalculated and had some family bull to deal with. SO here it is.

It’s been a few days since Eri’s been adopted, and apparently, U.A had set up an ‘alternatum’ for Eri and now she’d be attending training session so she could better control her quirk and when Izuku made it into U.A, she’d be allowed to attend hero classes with him and in between that time she’d be receiving regular lessons a girl her age would be receiving from Nezu.

Speaking of Eri, with some determination and support from the three 2cnd years and hor Onne-chan, she was able to completely rewind peoples states to a few seconds before that. Anything over half a minute would end up with them being erased. She’d also been an important key in helping Izuku control his Kakuja better, now he could go up to his half Kakuja with little struggle.

It’s not the day of the exam and Izuku’s nervous as all hell and Eri’s… well, she’s Eri. The two are heading to U.A via train system. Izuku’s wearing his school uniform along with a roll of bandages in his bag so he can do the practical exam without choking on his own anxiety. Eri was going cause she still had lessons to attend.

Walking up to the entrance of U.A with Eri holding onto his backpack, he can smell the scent of nitroglycerin coming up behind him.

“Move nerd! Some people have places to be.”

The pair of Midoriya’s turn around and say “Hi Kacchan. Glad to see you could make it.” Yes, Eri started calling him Kachan too. She wants to be like her Onee-chan. She’s even gone as far as saying she wanted to be a hero like him.

“Just move.” He says trying not to swear in front of Eri.

“Okay Eri, come on. We have to find our se-AHH!” He says tripping over a bump in the concrete. Strange enough, he never made contact with the floor.

“Thank you, Ms.!” He hears Eri say to someone.

Looking up he can see that someone’s made him float in the air. Looking back, he can see that said person has brown hair framing her face and two permanent blushes on her cheeks.

Placing the boy back in his normal position, she taps her fingers together and says “Release.” And just like that, he feels his weight come back to him. Not that it really did very much since he could just as easily maneuver with his normal weight.

“T-Thank you for stopping my fall. It really means a lot.” He says to the girl.

“Oh, no problem. It wouldn’t be a good omen if you fell right before the test even began right? Anyways, good luck on the exam!” She says while skipping up the steps.

“O-Oh, Good Luck To You Too!”

“Onee-chan? Is she your girlfriend now?” Asks Eri. She clearly doesn’t understand the whole ‘boyfriend’ and ‘girlfriend’ thing. He knows this, but that doesn’t mean that he won’t stop blushing.

“N-No Eri. I-I d-don’t even kn-know her name.”

“If you did, would she be your girlfriend? You said that a boys girlfriend makes them happy, and she seemed to make you happy.” She says pointing at the girl as she walks into the building.

“Eri, let's just get inside.”

“Okay!”

~Time Skip

“EVERYBODY, CAN I GET A YEAAAAHHHH!” Yells out Present Mic only receiving a ‘silence’ in return.

“Tough crowd, eh? SO LITTLE LISTENERS! I BET YOU’RE WONDERING ABOUT THE PRACTICAL EXAM, HUH? WELL LET ME GIVE YOU A RUNDOWN. THE MAIN GOA-” He begins while we transition over to a pastel green haired boy with an eye-patch.

“I wonder how’s Eri’s lessons are going? If I fail will I be allowed to bring her here for lessons anymore? Will I lose my chances of being a hero? Will I have to work at the ring from now on? I wonder-” He trails off into his mumbling fit. This earns him a glare from the blonde to his side and some blue haired boy in some other seat.

Standing up, the said blue-haired boy says “Excuse me. Mr.Present Mic sir. It says on our hand out that there’s more than just the three robot’s you’ve listed on screen! We expect the best of the best from this school and this will tarnish this schools reputation!”

“And You! The one with the eye-patch! You’ve been muttering something about a person named ‘Eri’ ever since we arrived here! Either show some respect for the school or leave immediately!”

“CORRECT YOU ARE EXAMINEE #7111! THE 4TH MACHINE IS MAINLY JUST A THWOMP! IT’S WORTH ZERO POINTS AND IS ONLY THERE AS AN OBSTACLE! I WOULD ADVISE YOU AVOID IT, BUT HEY THAT’S JUST MY OPINION! NOW, BREAK A LEG!”

After that, they were instructed to change into something that would help them best use their quirks. Izuku wore his bandages around his face and a green tracksuit. Standing in front of his assigned mock city, he can only think about how the rest of the students would do. He knew he would get in, but he still couldn’t help but wonder.

Looking around, he sees that there’s a guy who looks to have grapes on his head, the boy who called him out earlier, and a girl with brown hair and … ‘I should probably get her name and wish her luck. Right?’ He thinks rigidly walking over to the girl. Suddenly feeling a hand clasp on his shoulder, he turns around and sees that he was gonna get called out again.

Looking over to where the boy was heading, he sees that there’s a girl who’s clearly trying to calm down. Perhaps he’s here to distract the other participants? “She’s clearly trying to focus on the exam ahead. Are you here to distract the other participants?” He asked holding his other hand out.

“N-No. I w-was simply gonna w-wis-””AND START!” Yells the pro hero from atop an observation tower. Seeing as all the test takers were still staring at him, he continues “ WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE! GO GO GO!” And with that, the rest of the examinees take off.

~Observation Room

“We seem to have a rather promising bunch this year.” Says the R-rated Heroine, Midnight.

“Yes, we do,” Begins the space hero “But the only ones who’ll make it are the ones with conviction. For example, if you look here, he’s using his quirk for sensory,” He says pointing to a guy covered in tentacles with other body parts. “And here, this candidate’s using his superior speed to gather the highest amounts of points.” This time to a blue boy with glasses. “And then there’s the natural born warriors” Finally pointing to the explosive blonde.

“Yes, but they all have their flaws. It’s the ones who use a combination of all of those who really shine in this test.” Says the Gun Hero Snipe.

~Exam Site B

Izuku hadn’t been using his kagune for the entire exam. He’d much rather be seen as a normal human than to be seen as the monster he’d been known for. He just hopes that Kacchan won’t automatically out him as a ghoul to the rest of the school.

Without the use, if his kagune, he’d heavily handicapped himself. While he’d be able to obtain over 60 points with it, now he’d only been able to get around half that. It’s been 10 minutes and he'd only been able to get 33 points. He had hoped that it would be enough to get into U.A.

Listening to the people around him, he could hear them calling out there scores. He heard the girl from out front say she had 35 points and the guy with engines on his legs had called out 50. Hopefully, he’d be able to make it in with his 33 points.

He would have continued if he hadn’t heard Present Mic call out “THREE MINUTES LEFT!” A bit of faint good luck from the same person. Shortly after he felt the ground begin to shake and saw a chunk of a wall come out of a building and a giant robotic hand emerges from where the chunk came from. Deciding to follow the norm instead of standing out, he goes and runs from the monster. When all of a sudden he smells blood.

“O-ow…”

‘That voice. It c-can’t be. Right?’ He thinks before turning around to see a girl with her leg pinned under some rubble.

Running down the path to the behemoth, all the abusive, and discriminatory words come flooding back to him.

‘What can a half monster like you do?’

‘You’re not even full monster?! You’re Only Half! How Pathetic Is That!’

‘Just give it up. They’d never let someone like you into U.A.

‘Why don’t you just take a swan dive off the roof. Not that it’ll kill you.’

Releasing his Kakuja, and gaining many shocked looks from the people around him, he leaps into the air and gains one final yelp from the girl below him.

~Ochako Pov

“O-ow…” She says trying to grab the block on top of her leg.

‘I can’t give up now. I haven't even gotten into U.A yet. I really am pathetic. I couldn’t help mommy and daddy and now I won’t be able to become a hero like they wanted me to.’ She thinks still effortlessly reaching for the piece of concrete holding her pinning her leg down when she feels a sudden updraft of wind flying just above her head and letting out a little shriek in surprise.

Looking to the source, she sees a bird-like creature is flying up to the machine. Getting a closer look at it, she can make out a large red eye in the center of its face.

“A-A gh-ghoul… so-so th-this really is the end, ain’t it?” She thinks finally losing all the hope she had before.

‘Wait, isn’t that the same thing that fought that Overhaul guy a few months ago? What’s he doing here?’ She thinks after looking at more than just the eye and it suddenly grabs it hand after trying to smack it away, all the while, laughing its ass off.

~Izuku POV

Directly after getting smacked by the robotic hand, he’d latched onto it while being pinned to a wall.

“H̴H̴A̷H̴A̴H̸!̷ ̸T̸h̷a̸t̵ ̶T̷i̸c̸k̶l̴e̷s̵!̵” He yells out while crawling out of the space between the wall and the machine.

‘If only I had my full Kakuja, then I’d be able to stand toe to toe with this thing on more then equal grounds.’ He thinks while making his way to the top of the machine when he gets hit by at least 8 different missiles.

Wincing in a little pain, he thinks ‘Holy Shit. I actually got hurt through this thing. The only time that ever happened was when I got knocked out by All Might or when Mirio-kun punched me out of my Kakuja.’

Leaping from its shoulder to the top of its head, he rears back his wings and fires a straight path down the center of the behemoth, effectively disabling it and making most of it blow up from the sudden cut wires and circuit boards.

~Hatsume POV

“NOT MY BABY!”

~Izuku POV

‘And now, I fall.’ He thinks while his kagune shreds away in the wind revealing his face and torn jacket. Falling alongside the rubble, he begins to fade in and out of consciousness, until he feels the cruel impact of the ground against his face and finally blacks out and waking up earning shrieks of terror and smelling some people piss themselves.

~Everyone else's POV

“RUN! HE’S COMING BACK DOWN!” Yells a female test taker with purple hair.

“IS HE AWAKE?!” Another one screams before the ghoul hits the ground. It landed on its shoulder, making it twist behind its back and spin around multiple time making multiple bone shards stick out and splatter blood all over the area around the monstrous ghoul.

Shortly after, people start gathering around it asking questions and doing many other things.

“What the hell was it thinking? Coming to U.A? Wait, isn’t that the guy who got called out before the test?”

“I dunno, but after all that, surely he’s gonna be sent to Cochlea or even killed by the hero’s literally right over there.”

“Guys, why is he still healing?”

Drawing the other’s attention, they all see that his arms starting to slowly move back into place until it spins around rapidly and places itself back into its socket, shortly after its head jerks up with one of its eyes still red.

With most of the people screaming and fleeing the scene, while others are too petrified to move, the ghoul feels its face as if its missing something.

~Izuku POV

‘Why is ever-oh shit. Please tell me I have my mas-fffuuuuuccck.’ He thinks looking around to see that all the people are still staring at him. Beginning to tear up with his usual red tears, he looks down and making all of the people look back at him in shock and fear.

Getting up before the girl can reach out to touch him, thinking that she was planning to try and hurt him in some way while thinking ‘I’m done. This was my only chance at a normal life and I blew it!’

~Ochako POV

‘Why’s everybody so scared? He just saved us from that... thing. He should be a hero. And he’s clearly upset just by being seen without those bandages.’ She thinks reaching out to touch the boy before he sudden;y sprints off towards the gates they came from leaving behind a trail of red tears.

After processing that the boy wasn’t there anymore, she reaches out trying to call after him. “H-hey. HEY WAIT!” She says trying to chase after him when a hand claps on her shoulder.

Turning around she sees a blue boy with glasses. “It would be unwise to chase after a ghoul. I would suggest you let the heroes take car-” He says before having his hand swatted away by the girl.

“How dare you judge someone because of something they couldn’t control? He just saved us, and you all have the audacity to call him a monster?! I’m gonna go apologize for the way you all behaved and offer him my place in U.A for him!” She says running towards the tower she remembers Present Mic was in.

~Mentioned Tower

“Um, Mr.Mic sir? Are you still here?” She asks sticking her head in through the door.

“Yes, ma’am. What would you like to discuss?” He asks setting a stack of papers down on the table to his side.

“Um, do you know the oy with the curly, long hair? He had bandages on his face and took down the Zero-pointer? I-I wondering if it were possible to give him my points!” She says closing her eyes and sticking her hands out in a little fist in front of her. “He saved me! I have to make it up to him somehow! I know he’s a ghoul and all, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s a true hero! S-So, please. J-just give him my points!” She says with conviction.

Smiling down at the girl offering up her point to someone who was an outcast to most of society, he says “Don’t worry little listener. He'll do just fine. Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't just ‘give away your points’. Besides, that kid’s been a shoo-in for U.A for a year now.” He says going back to his paperwork.

“W-What do you mean by that? Is it because he’s a strong ghoul or something?” She asked with a finger on her chin.

“You’ll learn eventually. Now go on home. I have plenty of paperwork to do up here.” he says shooing her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the ship that'll take place in this story. ANd if anybody says it should be something else, no, I've already got most of the next chapter written and I'm not rewriting 8 pages. Besides, in my mind, it makes the most sense since Izuku isn't too different than in canon, he just doesn't have the All Might collection because nobody would sell to him (or something along those lines).


	7. I Guess You're Half Human?/Wait, Who was that, Ato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for an OC and a plot twist at the end.

It’s now the middle of the night and Ochako’s been looking for any hint of where the green haired boy could have gone. ‘Dammit! I know it’s all of Tokyo, but I didn’t think to find someone like that would be this difficult!’ She says climbing up a ladder to the top of a building when she hears someone sobbing.

‘I swear to Buddha if this isn’t him I’m going home!” She thinks as she reaches the top and sees a trail of tears and blood mixed with water leading to the edge of the building where she sees a boy with curly pastel green hair and a dinner plate next to him.

Throwing the plate behind him, making it skid to her feet, he sobs out “Why. Why am I like this! I had one chance at making friends and I ruined it! That’s all I’ll ever be to anyone! Just a stupid half-breed! Kacchan was right! Maybe I shouldn’t have been born at all! Why. Why! WHY!” He continues to cry out before cracking part of the wall he’d been leaning on underneath his grip and throwing up a meal matching the food on the trey over the edge.

‘Was he trying to eat human food? And what’d he mean by half-breed?’ She thinks tilting her head to the side.

Walking up behind the boy, she says “Hey.” making him flinch. “I hope you don’t mean that. If it weren’t for you, then I could have died under that robot back there. I wanted to thank you, but you ran off on me. Hehe.” She says rubbing the back of her head. ‘He actually looks pretty nice in this light. M-Maybe kinda c-c- No!’ She thinks with a blush growing on her face.

“I-I-I-Do-Wh-Why a-are y-you h-here?” He stammers out.

Getting rid of her earlier blush, she says “I said I wanted to thank you for saving me back there. I might not have passed at all if weren’t for that.” She says sitting down next to him. “And m-maybe get to know you better. I heard you say something about being a half-breed? What’s that about?” She asks.

“Why would you care? It’s not like anyone else has even tried being friends with me. Besides, you should really be leaving soon. Ghouls get even hungrier when they try to eat human food. I don’t wanna hurt anyone else.” He says looking over the edge.

‘Anyone else? Does that mean he had hurt others? I thought that a ghoul got that form from cannibalism? Did he lose control or something?’ She thinks while holding out a hand to place on his shoulder. “Well, you saved my life. I’ll trust you with it too. Now tell me. How’d you become a half-ghoul?”

“You have no clue what you’re doing, you know that?” He says sighing in defeat. “My mom was a human and my father was a ghoul. My dad died before I was born and I was born like this a month afterward.”

“Is that why only one of your eyes turn red?”

“Yeah.” He says tearing up again when he suddenly loses his grip on rationality and accidentally releases his kagune.

“WH-WHAT THE?! WHAT’RE YOU DOING?!” She screams out looking at the boy as he collapses in pain.

“AAGHH! R-RUN! NOW! YOULL DIE IF YOU STAY ANY LONGER!” He screams out to the girl before looking back up with a hungry look in one of his eyes as the other begins to stram down tears.

“I W-Won’t Run! I Said I’d Trust You With My Life, And That’s Exactly What I’ll Do!” She says pulling down the side of her sleeve, revealing her shoulder and hugging the boys now crazed face into her shoulder.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I SAID RUN!” He screams at the girl with even more tears coming out of his eyes than before.

“NO! I’LL STAY RIGHT HERE UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN! I DON’T CARE IF YOU TAKE ONE BITE!” She yells out at the boy as his impulses take over and he takes a bite out of the girl's shoulder making her whimper in pain.

Pulling out of the girl's shoulder and swallowing the small amount of flesh that he’d just taken, he says “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t want to. I’m sorry. I’m so sor-”He says getting cut off by the girl stroking the back of his head and hugging him to her chest.

“Don’t worry about it. It's the least I could do for you, with all the problems you’ve had to take on in your life. I’m just upset that this is all I can do to help.” She says with tears coming down her cheeks while holding the boy into her chest with her usable arm.

Pulling out of the girl's grip, he says “No. You’ve done more then anyone else has done for me. I’ll make this better. I swear.” He says pulling out part of his Kakuja, startling the girl just a bit.

“Wh-what’re you gonna do with that?” She asks, but instead of receiving a reply, he latches it onto her arm and begins to transfer some of it onto her shoulder. Once it was sone, the entire area of her arm that had been bitten off, is now replaced with a red/silver crystal/muscle like substance thing reaching from her shoulder blade to her elbow.

She’s utterly shocked, she can’t beleive he had just given away some of his own flesh and blood, just to bring her arm back to full use. ‘Does this mean I’m a gh-ghoul like him now too? Will I have to start eating people? Will my eye turn red? Can I shoot out those little spikey things as he does? *Mental Gasp* Can I fly now?’ She thinks taking a look at her new arm. Looking back at the boy with a teary and unsure smile, it is quickly replaced by surprise when the boy looks ready to pass out.

Catching him before he falls over, she lays him down on her lap and says “I can’t beleive you did that. You’re clearly one of the most special people I’ve ever met. I hope you know that.” She says, stroking his messy green hair when a thought crosses her mind. Well, three actually. ‘How will I explain this to mommy and daddy, where’s the little girl he had with him and how am I gonna get him home. Wait, I don’t even know where he lives. Will I have to bring him back to my apartment?’ She thinks with a blush on her face. Picking him up with her new right arm, she's surprised by how light he is without her Zero Gravity. It would still be smart to use her Zero Gravity though.

~Izuku’s Dream

‘Hey Izu-kun! Glad to see you could make it!’ Says [insert name] in a bathing suit.

‘Hey [insert name]. Glad I could make it here as well!’ He says wearing a red bathing suit with two yellow streaks going down the side with a matching shirt.

‘Hey Izuku.’ Says an unknown voice. Turning around he can see a red-eyed blonde with spikey hair in a black bathing suit.

‘I see you finally got a girlfriend. Gonna introduce us, or what?’

‘Hey Kacchan. [insert name], this is Bakugou. Kacchan, [insert name]. Happy?’ He asks with a small smile on his face.

‘Onee-chan!’ Yells Eri being carried by a green haired woman and a red-eyed man who are both waving at Izuku aswell.

‘Hey Mom, Dad, and Eri!’ He says calling them over to the rest of them.

‘Onee-chan! I told you she was your girlfriend! Hehe!’

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah Eri. Just get in the pool. You guys coming or what?’ He ass the rest.

‘Sure Izu-kun! Just give me a second!’ Says [insert name] pulling off her shirt to reveal the rest of her body. Including the replaced Ukaku flesh.

Before Izuku can fully recognize it though, he begins to smell some type of burning pork. Following the smell into the water as he sinks below the surface, the water suddenly turns from a clear blue to a deep red and then it’s black.

Realizing that he was looking at the back of his eye-lids now, he opens them and sees a very unfamiliar ceiling and the smell of bacon.

“w-whe-””Oh Hey! You’re awake!” Says a feminine voice from the other side of the room. Sitting up to get a better look at the room around him, he sees a plain looking room. A computer, the desk holding the computer, chair, dresser, mirror. Pretty basic. Well, except for the really cute girl on the other side of the room, sitting the chair backward.

“I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. Sorry for taking you to my place, I didn’t know where you lived or what your name was. Speaking of which. What is your name?” She asks with her hand on the back of her head.

Realizing that he may have a crush on a girl, whom he doesn’t know the name of, he says “O-oh yeah, my names Midoriya Izuku.”

“Cool! Mines Ururaka Ochako. But after last night, I think we should just use our first names.” She says before realizing that what she said can/will be taken out of context, and with a little blush, she turns around tapping her fingers and says “Y-You kn-know, the whole ‘f-feeding’ thing.”

‘Feeding? What does sh-oh shit.’ “I-I’m sorry for eating your arm. And replacing it with part of my body. I just didn’t want to hinder you from getting into U.A more then what it could have been.” He says.

“Oh Yeah!” She says eagerly. “I was wondering what the deal with this arm is. It’s stronger than my old one but it feels nothing like it? Can I do the same things as you now? AM I a half-ghoul to?” She asks pointing to herself.

“I don’t think you actually got any ghoul type of powers. But given time, the muscle will blend with your own DNA and you’ll become the equivalent of one. You’ll have all the enhanced strength and regeneration, you’ll be more like a half-human then a half-ghoul since you wouldn’t have to eat people or have a kagune.” He says realizing that it’s not actually that bad.

“So… like how strong would I get then? Like you strong or just stronger? And the regeneration, is it like a ghoul or do I just heal faster?”

“Well, you’ll get stronger, to a certain extent. Assuming that I’m right about how much of my Kakuja I gave you, then you’ll get the strength and strength of a normal and the healing will remain the same as mine. Which, I healed from half my face being torn off before.” He says pointing to the scar on the side of his cheek.

“Wh-WHAT! You mean to tell me I’ll heal like you after falling from that height like you?!” She asks in utter shock and aw while falling out of the chair she was in before.

Ignoring the fact that she just fell, Izuku continues “Yep, also, I have to go. I didn’t pick up Eri and I didn’t tell mom where I was going.” He says getting up to leave.

“Oh, the little girl that you were with on your way into the school? I picked her up and brought her here while I was looking for you. She really likes apples.” She says picking herself up and off the floor.

“She’s here? Where is she?” He asks opening the door and getting tackled by a white-haired girl.

“Onii-chan… Why didn’t you pick me up yesterday? I thought you left.” She says almost crying.

“Eri, I’m sorry I didn’t come to get you before. I was… going through some stuff.” He doesn’t want to tell her about what happened in the exam site. She told him about her story and why the Eight-Precepts of Death wanted her. He doesn’t want her to feel like she wasn’t worth coming back for.

“Umm, I know you’re kinda having a moment, but isn’t she, like a ghoul to? She called you ‘Onii-chan’ and she has red eyes as well.”

“Oh no. She’s my little sister, that’s for sure, but she’s adopted. Remember that giant ghoul that was fighting that crime syndicate leader? That was me and we were fighting cause I kidnapped the kid he kidnapped. Now she’s a Midoriya.” He explains before letting go of the girl.

Running to the brunette, Eri says “Are you Onii-chan’s girlfriend?” she says making the other two look down at her. After a moment of silence, they each turn bright red. And the fact that the way ghouls get married is identical to how Izuku had bitten her on the shoulder, didn’t help him in any way at all. Fortunately, Ochako didn’t know that.

On her side though, she remembers about how she treated him last night. Acting as a body pillow and pressing his face into her chest. She didn’t mean it to be like that, it was just the most convenient thing she could have used at the time. That last thought didn’t help either. Neither did what she said last night, ‘I trust you with my life!’

‘Dammit, why’d I say that? Surely I don’t feel that way about him after only really meeting him once. The first two times were just for good luck and because he fell from like 5 stories.’

“Can I have bacon?” Asks Eri, with a hand raised in the air.

‘Kawaii…’ Thinks Ochako before asking “I can still eat human food right?”

“Yes.”

“Come on Eri-chan.”

After Eri had finished eating, Izuku remembers that he has to get home. Hopefully, the school notified his mother that he had run off after the exam and that Eri had been picked up by someone else.

“Eri, time to go home. We have to explain to mom why we weren’t back.” He says grabbing the girls hand and realizing that he didn’t know which part of Tokyo he was in.

“O-Ochako-san. C-Can you help me find our way to Musutafu? I-I don’t know the way back.”

“Sure, follow me.” She says leading them out the door and into the hallway. Feeling something tug on her jacket, she looks down to see the little girl was holding onto her pocket.

“You never answered my question, are you Onii-chans girlfriend or not?”

Turning beet red, mirrored by the half-ghoul, she stutters out “N-no I-I’m not his g-girlfriend, E-er-Eri-ch-chan.” Looking away from the pair of red eyes, again mirrored by Izuku, the rest of the trip there was held in relative silence, other than Eri’s occasional humming and murmurs amongst the crowd concerning the fact that there was a half-ghoul walking around in broad daylight. Ururaka didn’t have any male clothes for him and he had on his bandages on after the test site when she found him. It would only be logical to think he was a ghoul or some type of villain with how he had dressed at the time.

“Well, here it is. You know you really didn’t have to walk all the way here with us. We would have been fine.” Izuku says leading Eri up to the second story apartment.

“Oh don’t be silly. I want to come to visit sometime. Eri’s just too adorable to avoid.” She says squeezing the little girls cheeks. After releasing her, her cheeks are just a little red and puffed out.

Reaching for the door with Eri in tow, Izuku says “Well it was nice meeting you. I hope you can get back to your apartment safely.”

“Don’t worry about it. If I do get in any trouble, then I’m sure I’d be able to defend myself. Ya’know, with the boost you gave me.” She says while trying to flex her right arm, the arm he took a bite out of.

“W-well, we should probably get going now. By O-Ochako-san.” He says opening the door and bringing Eri inside, where he was quickly caught by a wave of tears.

~Ochako POV

Izuku had just opened the door to his family’s apartment and bought his little sister in and closed the door when she suddenly heard what sounded like a crying lady and a salty flood started leaking out from under the door.

‘Should I be worried?’ She thinks before brushing it off and walking back down to the bottom level, she begins heading back to her apartment where she can write down her past two experiences in her diary. She’s not sure what she should write about Izuku though. Does she have a crush on him? Should she write about last night? She’s brought out of her thoughts by three boys who look to be about her own age blocking her path.

They both look rather plain looking. One has long, light brown hair and a dopey looking grin on his face, one has curly black hair with an equally looking smile on his face and the last is a little more on the ‘chubby’ side with wings coming out of his back. (I literally took bakugou’s ‘freinds’ and put them in this scene’

“Hey, there pretty lady. Haven’t seen you in town before. You new around here? If you wan, we could show you around and give you a good time. Whattaya say?” He says extending his fingers to about twice their original length.

‘Oh my gawd…. As if I’d even consider it. Just look at these guys’ She thinks to herself. Deciding to keep her opinion to her self, she decides to instead say “No thanks. Somebody else already showed me around town so I have a pretty good sense of direction here. And about your ‘offer’, I think I’ll pass on it.” She says while rubbing the back of her head with her usual pink blush replaced by a neutral look.

Next, the boy with black hair says “Ah come on. We promise to be good boys. Besides, you never know if you like it until you try.”

“I said no thank you. Now if you’d excuse me, I’ll be going.” She says trying to get past them when the fat one steps in front of her and bounces her off of his chubbiness.

“You know, you should really watch where you’re going. How about this, as an apology, you can give each of us a little show. You know, as a way of making us feel bad after rejecting us. Now come on.” He says while the brown haired one tried to use his fingers to grab her by the shoulder only for her to grab two of his fingers in her right hand and break them, effectively putting his hand out of commission.

“AAHH! You Bitch! You’ll Pay For That!” He says trying to kick her.

Fortunately, she somehow saw it coming and jumps up before his foot actually made contact and in the middle of her leap, she kicks the fat one in the stomach and makes him fall back on his ass.

‘How the hell? What am I doing?’ She thinks leaning over when she suddenly feels a tingle crawl up her spine. Turning around, she sees the black haired boy is getting ready to hit her. Moving faster then what she thought she could, she ducks under his fist and grabs his arm. Thinking on her feet, she judo flips him over her shoulder making a loud thud and crack in the pavement.

‘How am I doing this?! I’ve never had combat experience! Is this a ghouls natural combat instincts?’ She thinks to hold the boy on the ground.

Thinking back to Izuku, she begins to blush and drops her guard allowing the boy to throw her off of him and run away quickly followed by the other two both whimpering in pain.

With Izuku still on her mind, she thinks ‘I definitely have a crush. I know what I’m writing in my diary tonight!’ While skipping off in the direction of her apartment.

Unknown to her, a certain blonde was watching her skip away from the place she had just kicked the shit out of his two followers.

‘What the hell? The only reason I let those three follow me was that they were decent fighters and this girl just brushed them off like they were nothing?! I’m getting to the bottom of this.’

~Later That Day

Ochako had just gotten home and headed straight for her small room where her diary was located. Pulling it out of her dresser, she writes…

‘Deay Diary

Yesterday I took the entrance exam to enter U.A Highschools her course. I think I did fairly well. At least compared to the other test examinees I heard calling out their own scores.

I-I also met a boy, his name was Midoriya Izuku. He’s not a normal boy, he’s a half-ghoul, his mother was human and his father was a ghoul. I met him at the entrance exam where he saved me from a massive robot. But when everybody saw what he was, they were all mortified. I thought it wasn’t right of them to do that, I was going to comfort him but he ran off before I could though.

I looked for him all night and when I found him, he was trying to eat human food even though he was a ghoul. Apparently, he had gotten hungry because of that and I-I told him that I-I trusted him with my life and let him take a bite out of my shoulder.

When I let him eat my shoulder, he actually started crying, as if it hurt him to eat other people. What I hadn’t expected was for him to give me part of his own kagune so my arm would heal faster. He said that if I waited long enough, It’d merge with my own body and I’d become half-ghoul half-human like him. I won’t have to eat other people or use a kagune like his, and we’re unsure about the whole red eye thing, but he said I’d get stronger and I'm getting that regenerating thing as he has.

The results were quick to come to. It’s not complete yet, it’ll surely take longer than a day to fully merge, but it’s still pretty good. Early today, I ran into some creeps who wanted to show me ‘a good time’ and when they tried forcing themselves upon me, I was able to beat them all as if they weren’t anything. If that’s how strong I’ve become after one day, then I can’t wait till the process is complete.

I think I might have a crush on Izuku though, every time I think of him, my face gets warm and I lose focus. I don’t know if I do have a crush on him or if it’s just because he saved me from the 0 pointer, but I definitely have strong emotions for him. I just hope he feels the same about.

~Ururaka Ochako’

P.S How’d I stutter in my writing?

She finishes with a small rough sketch of the boy with his kakugan active.

And with that, she closes her book and puts it up. Now she just had to spend the rest of her day trying to find something to do. She would go back to spend some time with Izuku, but that would make it to obvious that she liked him, I-I think. Anyways, she could just talk to him tomorrow. Right now though, she wanted to go on a test run. She had heard that there was a fighting arena in town and she needed a mask so she wouldn’t get in trouble or anything.

‘Shoul I have the same mask as Izuku?’ She thinks with her thumb on her chin. Deciding that she’d be like a stalker or a copy cat if she did that, she heads into town. To look for a mask.

Finding a secluded part of town, she walks into a shady looking shop where she finds masks of famous ghouls adorning the walls along with some mask that she wouldn’t have ever recognized. But oddly enough, there was no cashier or employees present.

‘The sign did say open right?’ She thinks walking around to see if she could find anyone. Looking around some of the pedestals holding some unfinished masks, she finds some rather interesting ones, one looks like a pig, another has a bat looking design on it, a bird mask that looked like it was made out of paper and cardboard. She decided to avoid that one since she knew about Overhauls outfit.

Walking up to the final one, it looked kinda lumpy under the white sheet. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she lifts it up and sees that it has red eyes, lots of piercings, and a necl-wait a minute.

“Hey.” Says the person under the sheet while holding up a hand as if to wave and making Ochako fall over. Standing up straight, it’s made obvious that the ‘mask’ was actually a female who looked about five or five years older then herself. She had her dark hair braided off to the side of her head and she wore a white tank top with a black jacket and baggy black pants over top of it. She also had a small tattoo on her collar bone.

“Hey there! I take it you’re here for a mask? Or were you here for something else?” She asked the girl helping the girl up. She hadn’t realized it before, but the girl smelled awfully familiar. Like someone, she had met before. But that’s impossible, she’d never seen this girl before in her life.

Standing up on her feet Ochako says “Umm, yeah. I'm here for a mask. One of my friends wanted me to get him one since he’s a fashion designer but he didn’t have the materials to make one. He said he wanted it to fit on someone that looked like me”

‘Giiirrrll, I know you looking for a mask of your own. Tyrin to be all slick with me. My grandfather was the king of slick.’ She thinks before grabbing some tools, which consisted of a measuring tape, a pencil, clipboard, and a chair for the girl to sit on.

With the girl now on the chair, she begins asking a question. “If you were an animal, what type would you want to be?”

“Well, if I had chosen a few weeks ago then I’d say bird. But I’m not too sure now?” She replies with a hand on her chin in a thinking position.

“Hey girl, don’t move around so much. Now, how much do you follow the rules?”

“Well, most the time, I’ll follow the rules. But not always. I hope these questions aren’t too important.”

“I said don’t move. So what do you think about ghouls?” The older ghoul asks finally realizing why she thought the girl smelt familiar.

“I-” She begins before realizing that not all ghouls are bad, and her crush is living proof of that. “I think it depends on who it is. I know that most ghouls are bad people, but I recently met a really nice one and I learned that he really didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Hmm. Interesting. Two more questions. What do you think about ‘fate’?”

Finally deciding not to move this time, she closes her eyes to think. ‘That kinda difficult actually. I’ve never really thought about it.’ Opening her eyes up again, she says “I guess, whatever happens, happens, right?”

“Interesting. Weird. But interesting. Now, the last question. How do you know Midoriya Izuku?” She asks pulling the measuring tape off of her face.

“W-WHA-HO-HOW’D YO-YOU KNOW?” She just about screeches out with a large blush on her cheeks.

“Please sweety. I’ve known Izu-kun ever since I was 8 years old. He was really sweet to. Besides, he’s the One-Eyed prince ain’t he? He’s one of my little circuses allies, its only natural to know him right?” She asked reaching into a drawer and pulling out a roll of string, some black leather and a sewing needle. “Also, are you allergic to anything?”

“Dog hair.”

After a few minutes of cutting and sewing, her mask was finally done. It was a black mask that covered the lower half of her face with a smile and a pair of pink goggles over both her eyes and two filters one either side of her neck peice. She wasn’t sure if she could actually be affected by gas since Izuku told her that he wasn’t affected by certain types of gases except for quirk or biogases. The lady also gave her an interchangeable eye-patch. She must have thought she was a half-ghoul since she smelled like one.

“Ummm, Ms.”

“Call me Ato.”

“Ms. Ato-san, Why’d you give me an eye-patch? I’m not a half-ghoul like Izuku. I just have part of his kagune inside of me.” She says realizing that what she said didn’t sound quite right. “I-I mean, like apart of me. I’m not an actual ghoul. I’m just here to get a mask.”

“So you’re a ghoul/human hybrid? Doesn't matter, you’re still gonna develop a Kakugan so it’ll still fit. Feel free to cover it when you wish. Now, you never answered my question. What are you to Izuku? Must be someone important since he used his last healing session on you. He’s only ever healed one other person.” She says sitting at a table with her chin resting on her palms.

“W-Well, I-wait, he could only do that twice? Who was the other person?” She asks confused as to why Izuku could only heal two people.

“Well, to answer your last question, because it takes a LOT of energy. If he did it anymore then twice, then he’d be shaving a few years off of his own life. And the other one, he only told me about this because he trusts me and since he becomes fond enough of you to heal a wound I assume he trusts you too. The first person he healed was about a year ago. He healed the Symbol of Peace’s wound after a battle that took place around 6 years ago. Really nasty wound as well. He told me he was missing a lung and a half and all of his stomach.”

Shocked by the fact that somebody could actually hurt All Might to the point of near death but even more shocked that Izuku had connections to the number one hero and the realization that Izuku was a group representative, she asks “W-Wait a minute, you said that the group that Izuku runs is an ally of your ‘Circus’? What groups do you two run?”

“Well, our groups were allies in the past. We discussed turf wars and all that. And over there, you can figure it out on your own after a while. ” She says pointing to herself and then to a bandage mask on the wall and a picture of a pastel green haired girl.

‘Why does she look so much like Izuku? Is that his mother?’

“It's his birthright after all. He has a direct blood tie to the person who ran the groups, original founder. Its why he has the name ‘Prince’ instead of ‘King’. Not that he’s not good enough material for it though. All he needs is a ‘Queen’ to be at his side. If you two do end up together please make him happy. It's all he deserves after all he’s been through.” She says getting flashbacks from when they first met.

~Flash Back: The Day The Bakugou’s Learned Of Izuku’s Heritage

Ato was walking down a rainy street with an umbrella over her head. She had just finished her hours working for her father at the shop when she heard a faint crying in an alleyway across the street. Getting a quick glimpse at was the sound was, she saw it was able to see a kid around two years younger than herself crying in the rain sitting against a wall. His shirt was drenched and the eye on his right side was leaking out blood.

Walking up to the boy, she says “Hey, why’re you crying? Is there something I can do to help?” And putting a hand on his shoulder.

Shocked by the sudden contact, his head darts up to see a girl, just a few years older than him, crouched down to look him in the eyes. She has black hair and blue eyes. But something was different about this one. She smelled more like a ghoul than a human. Realizing that he was being rude by not answering, he says “N-No, I’m just sad is all. I’ve been trying to live a life as a normal human for my whole life and earlier today, my best friend learned I was a ghoul. I nearly blew up his living room just trying to get me out of his house. And knowing him, he’ll make it known to everyone that I’m only half-human while the other half was a ghoul.”

Ato was shocked at the last sentence. She’d heard of half-ghouls before, but they were so rare that only three have existed in the past 200 or so years. And two of them were biologically engineered to be that way. Realizing that she wasn’t going to be much help, she says “Well, what's your name? My names Sakurai Ato.”

“M-My names Midoriya Izuku.” He says with tears still coming out of his eyes.

‘So this kids a Midoriya? Didn’t uncle Hisashi marry a Midoriya? Does this mean he’s already like family? Is that why wanted to help him?’ She thinks.

“Well, Izuku, I hope we can be good friends then. Come one I want to meet your mother. Besides, it can’t be too healthy to stay out here in the rain like this.” She says grabbing the boys hand so he can lead her to his mom's house, where she explained her connection to the boy's father.

~Fashback End

“So, you’re gonna be all protective of him now, aren’t you?” Asks Ochako thinking that she wasn’t gonna be able to be with her crush if he had another ghoul treating him like a little brother.

Holding her hands up defensively, Ato says“Oh no. After hearing everything you said about ghouls and how you answered to the questions, I’d say you’re perfect for Izuku. He needs a nice, strong queen to help support him when he becomes a hero. Say, are you planning to become a hero too? Is that why you wanted a mask?” She says shocking Ochako by how straight forward she was.

“W-Well, actually, remember how I said I was starting to become stronger because of Izuku’s kagune? I wanted to test out how strong I was now in actual combat. I’ll have to get some anyway if I’m gonna become a great hero.” She says with a bashful determination.

“Pfft. You’re funny, its gonna take a long time until you can actually fight a ghoul like me. Give it a month, come back here, and I’ll take you to test some things out. Got that? You should be strong enough by then. Now go on home, I’m sure you're tired after the long night you had last night. And yes, I noticed you running around Tokyo last night.” Says the female ghoul.

“Hey, Ato! I Could Use Some Help BAck Here!” Yells a black haired man with patchwork skin from behind a door leading to another room.

“Coming Dabi!” She yells out in response before running off to the other room.

Following her advice, Ochako heads home so she can rest up after her night looking for Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you heard her. She said Dabi. It'll be explained next chapter, and I decided to have a proper OC, aka, the great grand Daughter of Uta, aka, the 'Creator'. similar to how 'Uta' means 'Song' or 'Poetry' in English, I decided to name her after 'Art' or 'Āto' and have her take over the shop. Also, for Mystic_Rising, literally the only person to comment on this story (not complaining) this is what I meant by the Todoroki family and ghouls, so Shoto and Izuku would be like cousins after a while.
> 
> So! Tell me if it was good or bad, what should be changed and what could be added! Also, The Kirishima's. Touka and Ayato are both Kirishima's but so is Ejiro. SHould I have Ejiro a ghoul, half-ghoul, human, or just replace him altogether? That's all for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some feedback. Was it good? Any tips, notes anything that can help me improve will be accepted. Feedback is always appreciated1


End file.
